Where Do I Belong? Book 2: Collision Of Times
by Beloved Goddess
Summary: Alright! This is BOOK 2 of Where Do I Belong! New faces and new foes. Future and present times in danger! And what really brought Rini to the past, Why is the prince of the dark moon so obsessed with Serena, it's all here in this exciting 2nd book! R&R!
1. Prologue

_Ok everyone, Book two will now be open. I will post chapter one so please bare with me for this introduction page as I write the first chapter. Hopefully I will have time to complete it this week. Well I look forward to another season and battles with you all and the scouts! ^^_

_Thanks to all who have supported me all the way from book one, I hope you continue to encourage and help me as Book two progress so we will have another great story to read!_

_I chose to go with The Collision of Times because as i think of what to expect in book 2, i feel it is the best title for it. I hope i have not offended anyone. Thank you all for your help in deciding the title, many actually also chose this title. ^^_

**Where Do I Belong? Book 2: The collision of the Times**

_Previously on __**Where Do I Belong? Book 1: Reflections Of The Past**_

The battle against the Evil Beryl had been won. But as the scouts celebrated their victory, other enemies prepared for a battle with far more at stake than Beryl's petty greed!

And so our story continues in this exciting second book: The collision of Times. Will the scouts emerge victorious again or will they pay the ultimate price this time around?

Let's find out….

*************************************************************************************************************************

In the time stream, a dark prince with an even darker obsession traveled with his band of evil family into the past. This time, he will not fail in making her his!

"Wiseman!" he called out to his old and wise councilor.

"Yes my prince."

"Send that fool of an earth prince the dreams." the prince sneered.

"As you wish, my prince." The creepy cloaked Wiseman said, vanishing to do the bidding of his sire.

_You will be mine Serenity, with no doubt!_ He vowed.

From the shadows, the eyes of his followers glowed in anticipation.

*************************************************************************************************************************

"My king, the nemesis approaches the earth, so the time warrior has spoken." A mall cat with purplish white skin said to a man dressed finely in purple royal attire.

"I see. Thank you Diana. Please, keep an eye on the queen." He said.

"Yes your majesty." The cat said, bowed again and on its small legs raced to the side of its sleeping queen.

_**Oh Rini, I hope you are safe.**_ He thought wistfully of the daughter he had sent away for protection.

_**Now all I need to do is sent him the dreams. Diamond I will not let you use him to hurt her. Never!**_

*************************************************************************************************************************

Further away in space, an oval shaped planet was making its way, slowly but steadily towards the earth, its goal? Earth's total destruction.

_**Darien, my one true friend, I am coming. As I promise, I will bring you flowers; lots of beautiful Kisenian Blossom so wait for me my friend, wait for me.**_

The scouts were about to face more drama than they had ever anticipated!

*************************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 1 The First Battle

**Where Do I Belong? Book 2: The collisions of the Times**

**Chapter 1 - The First Battle  
**

"You guys go ahead, tell Darien I will be waiting for him at the park." Serena said to her friends as they walked out of the school ground. School had been over for the time frame of five minutes and as was their daily routine, they headed to the crown for food and games and time to catch up on the days events. The seven of them, Serena, Molly, Melvin, Mina, Lita, Amy and Rei who had remained in their school even after the false princess was unveiled had barely passed the school entrance when Serena uttered her parting words. They stopped and as one turned to Serena who stood several inches away from them.

"Is something wrong?" Rei asked. Serena opened her mouth to say no but thought better of it.

"I…I am uncertain for the moment. Just be careful but I need to talk to Darien so please tell him I will be waiting for him at the park. If he doesn't come, push him there." She said, her eyes guarded and gave nothing away.

"He will run to you like the wind that I guarantee." This was said by Mina and the others nodded with sly smiles. They could not deny the chemistry that had built between their 'real' princess and prince over the month since Beryl's defeat. The two were as close and inseparable as any two beings could get. They were often together until the night when they have to separate for their homes or Darien has work to go to. Most of the time though, Serena and Rini stayed over at his apartment. Granted that lately there seemed a bit of strain on their relationship but no one doubted their affections for each other, no except Serena herself. But she wasn't going to tell the girls that. She hoped to solve the problem before the issue went out of hand.

"Well I hope that is that case. I will see you guys later and keep a look out for things…I fear our long awaited enemy will no longer wait." She said and they nodded. Molly and Melvin who were not part of the scouts had learned of their identity not too long ago when a girl with the appearance of the missing moon princess had appeared and Scouts had abandoned Serena for the false princess. During that time, Serena had relied on her past relationship with Molly and Melvin to overcome the wound of rejection she had felt at the scout's betrayal and it was then that the two lovers had learned of the fate of their beloved best friend. Serena was sailor moon, heir to the throne of the fallen moon kingdom and the guardian of Earth. It had not been a shocking revelation because Molly and Melvin had seen her transform into the world's hero one forgotten night. But for Serena, their acceptance of her, despite that she wasn't human meant more to her than they would ever know. Hence since then, Serena had included them in sailor scouts business and while they could not fight like the girls, they were helpful in providing calm and insights on subjects that could benefit the scouts. Also, they created a sense of normality for Serena who was loosing all her humanity with the awakening of her powers and her heritage as the moon princess. In all honest truth, only Molly knew Serena's fear of loosing every part of her that had been human. Molly constantly assured her that even if she were to loose all her human traits, she would always be the constant human part of Serena's life.

"Well you take care. Don't take too long now and if anything happens, call us ok?" Molly said with concern and Serena nodded.

"I will." she turned and began to walk away. The others stood and watched her until she was completely out of sight before turning to go to the arcade with less cheer than before. They worried when Serena was not with them, from their peripheral, there were times they see through Serena, as if she was a ghost or that she was intangible. They felt raw fear in that that someday soon; their beloved princess and friend would leave them. It was a fear they did not dwell on or pondered or mention out loud, to do that would make them believe in that fear. They refused to accept anything in regards to Serena leaving them, it had happened before and it will not happen again!

As soon as she was out of their sight, Serena pulled out a cell phone, or an object that looked like a flip over cell pone from her bag. On the surface where a phone would have a screen though was a mirror. Looking into the mirror, Serena sighed. The mirror reflected everything except her. For a while she had been keeping her dreadful condition, her illness from the others but soon she knew she would have to tell them. Or they will figure it out if they went shopping together and the mirrors showed them but not her. The Outers knew due to Hotaru's sharp senses but she had sealed Hotaru's lips from giving full details about Serena's worsening condition. They did not know what was wrong with her, they meaning the late queen, the outers who had been doing all sorts of research and Serena herself. She hoped answers would turn out soon. As it was, she had a doctor, one of the reincarnated people of the silver millennium, doing testing on her blood and body to see if the illness was of earthly and physical nature or something else all together.

The hand held part of the mirror had numbers and letters, like a keyboard. She pressed the third number; there was a dull vibration as she waited for confirmation. A half minute later, the mirror forged and changed scenery to show the face of Trista Meio, the scout of time. There were glimpses of her background which was inside a classroom but Serena did not focus on those small details.

"Princess, are you well?" Trista asked politely, though not politely to mean she didn't care. Trista was a polite person by nature, one who did not know her would think her cold and uncaring but she was more caring than her bearing testified.

"I am as well as I can be. Have you felt anything odd?" Serena changed the subject, knowing it would be a long discussion if they talked about her crippling health.

"Our enemies are here if that's what you mean."

"Well they've been here for a month but have not attacked at all. I don't know what their purpose is and I don't like it. Do you think they are just gathering information on us?"

"Not likely, Remember, they are from the future and would hold all knowledge of the scouts."

"Even our identities?"

"The identities of the scouts in the future are well known to the world, it is no big secret. The only one whose identity is kept secret is my own, the queen felt that people might bother me in wanting to know their futures and things so for my protection she made sure my identity would not be revealed." Trista explained and Serena understood.

"Well I woke up with rather dreadful feeling in the pit of my stomach. I know not what it means, but my feelings of dread are 90% accurate most of the times."

"I will keep an eye out Princess. In the mean time, did you want something from me?" Trista asked, she knew Serena did not call to talk about the enemy. They could have talked about that in the meeting they would be having at the crown arcade in little less then 20 minutes.

"Well yes, are you busy?" Serena asked.

"No, not quiet. What can I do for you?" Trista asked.

"Do you mind taking Rini to the arcade today? I wish to speak with Darien before the meeting."

"She is going to be disappointed."

"I know but tell her I will see her soon and that I'm sorry for not picking her up today."

"I will, don't take too long as I'm assuming you are alone."

"I will be there shortly."

"Very well. I will see you in a bit." Trista said.

"Thank you." Serena said and Trista smiled in acknowledgment. Once the connection cut off, Trista looked n her desk which was piled with files of papers she had to grade before the morning. She had been and still was busy. She did not like to lie to Serena but the grading could wait, her duties to her princess came first and foremost!

She exited the classroom a short minute later and walked outside under the cherry blossom tree where Rini often waited for Serena and the others.

"Rini." Trista called and the other girl turned around. From the corner of the school gate, Hotaru emerged and walked toward Rini as did Trista. Their eyes clashed and the two older people, a student and a teacher sent a silent greeting to each other.

"Are you coming with us Aunt Trista?" Rini asked in her soft soprano voice that held a promise to grow and be sweeter still like her mothers. Trista reached the little girl and bent so she could be eye level with Rini when she delivered the bad news. Rini could be raped, hurt, abused, those scars she could live with and still find happiness but if she went a day without seeing her mother or the girl who would grow up to be her mother in the future, it was torture she would not be able to handle. That was how much the little girl loved Serena.

"I'm sorry Rini. Serena will not be picking you up today." The older lady said and watched with concern as Rini's expression turned to one who seemed lost. She didn't know if she should cry, be angry, or pretend it didn't matter. She stood still, looking down and trying to bat her tears away.

"She will meet us at the arcade, she really needs to spend a moment with Darien." Trista said. Still Rini did not look up, she understood Serena could always be there at every hour of her life but still, it had become a sort of tradition for her future mother to pick her up always after school. For her to not show up felt to Rini as if Serena was breaking a sacred promise.

"Besides, she wanted to give you and me time to get to know each other as we are the least acquainted." Hotaru said from behind Rini and the little girl jumped. She stared up at Hotaru with an expression of awe and wonder. She had grown up knowing all the scouts, she often played with them since she didn't really have friends her own age but the one who she had never really talked to or played with was Hotaru, or more accurately the soldier of death and silence. Sailor Saturn was always right beside the neo queen and often stood outside the queen's door to guard it as the queen slept. She and the queen shared a bond that was intimately strong and one Rini had always been jealous of. Hotaru was someone her mother loved dearly and sometimes Rini feels as if she is in competition with the older soldier and she was loosing. For that same soldier to want to know her intimately in this time or the future had never crossed her mind. If she became friends with this century's Hotaru, will the future change when she returned? Or would it be the same?

"Shall we?" Hotaru asked, extending her hand to Rini who shyly took it and followed the older girl. Trista shook her head with amusement; Rini was like a daughter to Hotaru in the future. After Serena, Hotaru loved Rini best but her role in the future gave them little to no time at all to converse or play like Rini often did with the others. But still, Rini didn't know that often times Hotaru stood guard at her door when the she was asleep or that the person who keeps leaving her every morning with fresh flowers was Hotaru. Before crystal Tokyo had been attacked by the nemesis, the queen had often wondered how she could help the two girls become close, she hoped that Rini or Hotaru would grasp the chance now to change the part of the future; a little change here and there was alright. She stood up and followed the girls though the two were rather a bit further from her than she thought they would get.

At the park, Serena sat on the bench that she had dubbed the bench of true lovers. It was her and Darien's favorite place in the park and most of the time when Rini was not with them, it was there they spent many hours kissing, talking, holding each other and just plainly enjoying each other's company. Even when she went there without Darien, she still felt his presence there but not today. She had told no one, not even Molly what had transpired between her and Darien the night before. As she sat, she revisited that moment that had started the doubt of Darien's affections for her.

**Flashback**

It was about 8 PM which was relatively early though the sky was dark due to the dark clouds that had gathered. There was something rather odd and unreal about the clouds but she paid little attention to it as she quickened her steps to the park where Darien, finally closed from work had asked her to meet him. She had a joyful smile on her lips, a bounce in her steps and a catchy beat the flowed from her lips in a melodious song that spoke of a tree cutter's daughter who had loved a tree so much that she had given up her very being to become a tree and had grown beside that tree, twisting around it like a vine and in the spring time of their love, they were cut down. But their souls left the form of the trees and were reborn again as fishes in the sea, then together they were caught and eaten and reborn again as lions and so on until they were reborn as humans where the girl was Cinderella and the tree was prince charming and by one magical glass shoe found each other and lived happily ever after. It was a good song and her very favorite song at that. It was an old song, something her grandmother used to sing to her when she was little.

Seeing Darien's lone figure, she ran the rest of the distance to where he was standing by their bench and rammed into his back. He grabbed the bench for stability.

"Serena…"

But whatever he wanted to say was caught off when she slid from his back to stand infront of him then before he knew what was happening she was kissing him. his senses dulled for a moment, he opened his arms as to circle her but stopped short and dropped his hands and stiffened his body. Her let her kiss him. but feeling his stiffness and realizing he wasn't kissing back, Serena stopped, stepped beack and looked at him questioningly. He avoided her gaze though Serena noticed his eyes held a struggle.

"Something wrong?" she asked softly and for a moment neither talked. She stared at him and he stared away.

"Darien please, talk to me, is something wrong?" she asked worriedly. A heart beat later he looked at her, his eyes empty. Not cold but empty of feelings. Serena stepped back from him and her eyes widened.

"Lets break up." His words were so unexpected she took several moments to adjust the words into her brain and even still the meaning for some reason eluded her.

"What? What are you saying?" she asked, a hint of hysteria in her voice.

"I'm sorry Serena but I cannot be with you as lovers anymore." He said

"You're breaking up with me?" she asked, astonished by this fact. He nodded.

"Why?" She asked, she reviewed all that they had done ever since they became lovers, she could not see anything she had done for it to make him want to break up with her. he sighed at her question.

"Look Serena, you're a very nice kid but what we have between us is nothing more than history trying to force us together."

"Kid, I'm a nice kid? Are you serious?" Serena laughed ironically. "History you say, did you know of any of that history you speak off when you fell in love with me as plain old Serena Tsukino?! Well did you!?" She snapped. Her eyes went cold silver and she shook with anger and fear.

"How could you Darien, you who I thought I could depend on. You will turn your back on me now?" she asked so sorrowfully.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorrow." He said just as regretfully, turned around and began to walk away.

"Darien please! At least tell me what I did!" she yelled behind him as tears formed in her eyes. She tried to follow him but in the few minutes they had talked, the darkness had deepened and her tears blinded her. She tripped. When she looked up again, he was gone. For three hours she sat in the cold and cried before returning home into the worried and warm embrace of her mother and father and the Outer scouts who had been waiting for her. She said nothing to them; she just went up in her room, hid herself under the blanket and cried herself to sleep. When morning came, she used magic to disguise her red eyes and used makeup to cover up the traces of tears and the dark mellow purple around her eyes. She had told the Outers to mention nothing of what had happened the night before though they did not know what had happened. In the end, they had not questioned her though she knew that they were dying to know what had happened.

**End Of Flasback**

She had thought about it the whole day she had been in school and somehow she knew the reason Darien had broken up with her was connected to the strange dream she had had this morning. In the dream, she had since a figure though she had been unable to make out whose figure it was; the figure had shown her an image of a silver haired prince with handsome features and icy blue eyes. Then the figure had said 'Beware of he who tempers with the mind of that you love. A discord he will be to you and yours.' The voice of the figure sounded vaguely familiar but she could not place where she had heard that voice from. She had thought of his words and come up with her own conclusions, one she hoped to confront Darien with and demand the truth!

Lost in her thoughts, she was startled when a long frame blocked the sunlight and surrendered her into shadows. She looked up and Darien stood there, staring at her with that odd, empty of life gaze.

"What do you want?" he asked coldly and Serena sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Tell me, why you broke up with me?" she asked, looking straight in front of her without glancing at Darien.

"I thought I was in love with you but I was not. No other reason is necessary."

"I see, then please…tell me what you know of a silver haired man with icy eyes." I looked up in time to see a puzzled look cross his otherwise cold features.

"I don't know anyone like that."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well, that was all I wanted to know." She said and stood up. She walked a little past him and stooped, with her back to him.

"I do not buy your reason for dumping me. But if you think you are protecting me by dumping me then you are very mistaken. As it is, I am still fading and I rely on you for strength. But if you want to distance yourself from me then go ahead, I will leave the earth forever." She said and heard a gasp from behind her. Satisfied with her handy work, she walked on to the arcade where her friends waited for her.

Darien watched her go with pain filled eyes, her parting words conflicting with his purpose. For the past month, he had been attacked every night with dreams or nightmares. In every dream Serena was dying and it was always his fault. And always a voice warned him to stay away from her or she would die. At first she hadn't paid much attention to the dreams but it got worse and worse and the voice not only intruded in his head when asleep but when he was awake too. It was driving him mad. Seeing Serena's dead body over and over again, waking up crying and screaming, he had come to believe the dream. But if Serena was already fading out, if she was already dying, what more could he do? And then she had said she would leave the earth if he kept his distance. If he didn't keep his distance, she would die, if he did she would die and even if she didn't she might leave the earth. In the end he looses her anyway, so what was he to do? Was it better for her to live even if she left the earth? But if she left, where would she go? She couldn't possibly be thinking of living on the desolate moon could she? He didn't know what to do…he was torn and he sat on the bench for a while longer to mellow in his dark thoughts.

What is the right thing to do?

********************************************

Serena arrived at the arcade not long after her departure. As she entered, all attention turned on her and Rini got off the seat she was sitting at and run up to her mother. Serena picked up the little girl and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry for not being able to pick you up. Will you forgive me?" She asked softly as she brushed Rini's hair off her face.

"Only if I can get an ice cream." The little girl said and Serena chuckled.

"Yes, you can get an ice cream."

"Yaay! Uncle Andrew you heard that right? Can I get my ice cream now?" she said brightly as Serena set her back on the ground.

"Yes you may. What will you have princess?" Andrew asked, referring to Serena.

"Just a cup of water." She answered and they all stared at her.

"Are you ok?" Molly asked? Ever since the change in Serena began after her return from her aunt's place in Romania, it had been very noticeable how little she ate compared to her old self but this was unheard off. After school every day, she at least got a shake and a large bowl of fries. Asking for just plain old water was rather unsettling to them. Serena would not choose water if she could have anything with sugar in it.

"I'm fine. My head just hurt a little." She said and sat by Rini and Melvin who had left a space for her. She picked up Rini and sat her on her lap.

"Have you taken anything? Tylenol? Advil? Aleve?" Michelle asked, worry clouding her face.

"Or is that bastard causing the problem?" Amara asked and all attention turned to her.

"What do you mean?" Serena asked.

"Well you see…" Amy began hesitantly.

"When we told Darien to meet you at the park, he didn't want to come."

"So how did you get him to come then?" Serena asked and they all looked at Amara who had a savaged grin on.

"Oh, just a little wind power here and there." Amara said and Serena understood. Amara had used her powers of the wind to forcefully push Darien to the park. She was grateful for that but she knew there would be questions as to why Darien didn't want to go see her.

"Is he the reason why you were crying last night?" Michelle asked softly. Now all attention was on her and she didn't like it. Molly's gaze narrowed in accusation but other than that she didn't say anything.

"We just had had a bit of a disagreement. Nothing serious."

"It takes a lot for you to cry and look that miserable." Trista pointed out and Serena scowled.

"It was nothing serious. Besides, my eyes were hurting yesterday as you well know." It was true, her eyes had been giving her problems, and it would tear up unexpectedly. She had had her eyes checked but there was nothing wrong with them, said the doctor. She had been given some eye drops to help the unexplained water works but she didn't use it. She knew whatever was causing her illness was also responsible for her vision going blind.

"Here is Ice cream Rini." Andrew said, handing Rini a cone of vanilla ice cream.

"Thank you!" Rini said happily.

"And here is your water." Serena reached up to get it first before her gaze followed up to Andrews but she stopped. Her eyes opened wide.

"What?" Andrew asked in surprise. "Are you now seeing how handsome I look?" he teased a bit but Serena did not answer. She was not staring at him; she was staring at a sudden vision which had gripped her. The scouts all knew how she was like when caught in the thralls of visionary. She took Rini off her leg and sprinted out the door with the others following her. She headed to the park where she feared Darien would be attacked. They arrived at the park to find Darien chatting with a beautiful silver aqua haired woman. Amara was furious. She send a blistering stream of wind towards the unsuspecting woman but the woman jumped up deep in the air and landed a few feet away.

"Separate!" Serena whispered urgently and they did as she did. By the time the woman looked up, and looked in the direction the wind had come from, there was no one standing there. Darien narrowed his eyes as she searched for the source of it, he knew exactly who had so rudely interrupted the nice lady who was hearing out his dilemma.

Transform! Serena ordered and they all search for a place they could transform without being seen. Serena, having learned to be able to change without having to go through the body twisting and the minutes it took for her clothes to attach to her body hid behind a tall tree for less than a second and strode among surprised on lookers toward where the woman stood.

"It's sailor moon!" someone screamed and murmurs of voice filled the sudden silence.

"Please, I ask that you all leave this area this minute." She said commandingly and obediently, mothers ushered their children away. There were those who fled immediately, the presence of Sailor could only mean trouble was involved and there others curious enough to walk as slow as was possible in other to catch just a tiny glimpse of the battle they new was coming. Excitement as well as panic filled the air.

The next to join here was Saturn, Uranus, Pluto and then Neptune. They stood in front of the lady and Darien bristled with anger.

"What are you guys trying to do?!" he yelled angrily. Just because he was or had been going out with Serena did not mean he could not talk to other women! He had forgotten that that same woman had jumped out of harms way as if sensing it coming while he had sat completely unawares. Uranus flexed her hand and Darien as blown several yards behind a long hedge. He gritted his teeth and transformed, quickly heading back in their direction to teach them some manners. By the time he got to them, the Inners were already there as well. Nine girls against one woman, human woman at that was not fair. Her opened his mouth to say exactly that but Serena spoke up.

"Tell me, what is your name?" Sailor moon asked the lady.

"The Sailor Scouts. We expected your interference in our plan but not this quickly. Well then, since I know you, it is only right you know the name of the one who will kill you all." a blue haze lifted of the lady like a blanket and the blue summer dress and weaned hat she had been wearing disappeared to reveal a woman in a blue bathing suits, hair braided in one long strand behind her and blue boots that almost looked like Sailor moon's which came up to knee.

"I am Birdie, fourth of the dark sisters." She said shortly as by way of introduction.

"Birdie, why do you seek to destroy our world?" Birdie laughed in her soprano voice which was sweet and cold all at once.

"We do not seek to destroy but to conquer."

"I see…well I'm afr…." Sailor moon's eyes widened in realization. She cursed underneath her breath.

"Rini!" She screamed suddenly. Pluto and Saturn immediately turn to head back to the arcade where Rini must have fallen behind.

"So, you figured it out. Impressive, then again…you are the legendary sailor moon." Birdie said.

"You guys take care of this."

"We will!" Mina said and Serena sprint of with Darien after her. Haven heard her mention his little daughter's name; he knew the little girl was in trouble. They raced through the city, causing the people to see of blurs of black, red, blue and white as they passed. Pluto and Saturn met up with her and Darien.

"Where is she?" she demanded.

"Molly said a blue haired girl took Rini away." Saturn answered

"To where!?" Serena nearly yelled, panic alive in her eyes.

"We don't know. Molly said the lady flew off with Rini." Pluto said. Sailor moon cursed again under her breath and closed her eyes. She needed to trace where Rini had been taking. She felt he air and asked it to help her, to give her a smell, a taste, anything that was different from humans. Fruitlessly she searched and nothing came up.

"Try your bond with Rini." Saturn suggested. Serena nodded and focused on the little girl that would be her daughter. The little girl who had fled the future to the past seeking safety, the little girl who though acted strong but was rather lonely, the little girl who depended on her to be there for her. she would never forgive herself if she failed her daughter. She felt it, their bond but it was riddled with fear that she could barely trace where it was at. Following the shimmering line of light which connected her to her future daughter with her mind, Serena saw Rini running around with a strange balloon which looked like the head of Luna's head floating behind her. she had seen the balloon before but only one time. She paid attention to where Rini was running and realized she was at the Cherry Hill temple.

"At the temple!" She said and in a flash they were off again, running to save the little princess.

Back at the park, Birdie found out quiet easily that she was no match for the scouts. Uranus and Neptune worked in sink, Uranus used her wind ruthless to distract Birdie and from behind, Neptune's water crashed down on the evil sister. She gasped in shock, managing to dodge the full impact of the water. With more than half her energy depleted with just only two scouts attacking, she knew she had no chance against these formidable soldiers of legend.

"Mars Celestial Fire, Surround!" Before Mars attack could hit her. Birdie roused to her feet and disappeared, the fire going through where she had stood.

"I will be back!" was the last they heard of their enemy's voice. They clapped in victory before remembering that there was still one more battle to fight. They sprinted off after sailor moon, their own link to their leader directing them to the temple.

As soon as they climbed the temple stairs, Moon made them spread apart to search the ground. The first to found Rini was Tuxedo Mask. Running on top of the building, he saw Rini stumble down and the blue haired lady reach out to the little girl while saying something which escaped his eyes. He threw down one perfect rose and the thorn of the rose grazed the back of the dark blue haired woman's hand.

"Who did that!?" she screamed and looked up.

"I did." Tux answered.

"Who are you, you will pay for this!" She yelled, forgetting her mission for the moment to seek revenge on tux who hurt her nail. Lifted into the air, she called a dark blue fire and threw it at Tux who jumped out of the way of the deadly flame. Lost in battle, their enemy did not see Sailor Moon appear beside Rini and enfolded the terrified girl into an embrace.

"Oh my dear, it will be alright. I'll protect you." Looking up, Moon knew she had to help Tux but she couldn't just leave Rini unattended!

"Get Rini out of here, we will take care of her." Saturn said as she and Pluto arrived by Serena's side.

"Be careful." Moon whispered and they nodded.

"Pluto deadly scream." Pluto summoned her ball of magenta light and threw it at their enemy, seeing color from the corner of her eyes, the evil sister jumped out of the way. Tuxedo Mask dropped beside Moon. They circled Rini as their enemy turned her attention on them.

"The sailor scouts." She said bitingly.

"Well you know us but we don't know you."

"You have no need to know me, I will kill you all." She summoned her dark fire again and the scouts prepared to jump out of the way. But their enemy's dark fire was met with a wall which was created by Saturn and by Neptune's ball of water. The water doused out the fire and Saturn's shield protected them. The others joined in the circle, creating two circles around Rini and summoning their powers to the tip of their fingers.

"Watch Rini." Moon said to Tux and jumped straight up, her wound appearing in her hand.

"Moon Prism power!" she called and a flurry of pink and liver light spiraled toward the enemy who dodged, but the power Moon had used was two broad, a part of a it slammed into her and she dropped out of the sky and landed flat on her f ace, her head bruised and aching.

"Sailor Moon…" she chocked out. "I will never forgive you for this." she said before vanishing like her sister had. For a minute longer, the scouts stood at attention, expecting more attacks. But when nothing came, they relaxed, today's battle was over. Serena landed back beside Rini and picked her up.

"Are you alright?" she asked the little girl.

"Yes, I knew you'd come for me." she said as she rested her head gently on her mother's should. "Thank you."

"No, thank you for believing in me little one." She said and held Rini closer. They all looked up, realizing their peace was over. The battle had begun again and this time, Rini's life was at stake. More than ever, they could not afford to loose for the torment of loosing Rini would be too much for their princess to bear.

And so begins book 2.....

**********************************************************************************************************************

And here you go...the long awaited chapter 1! ^^

Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2 What The Heck?

Ok...everyone...The story is really going to pick up after this chapter. Finally we have gotten passed all the boring introduction....the next chapter will be something you don't want to miss but if you want the next chapter to be updated soon **READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER FIRST!**

**Where Do I Belong? Book 2: The collisions of the Times**

**Chapter 2 – What The Heck!?**

After the battle, the scouts decided to have an emergency meeting so they all as always gathered in Serena's house to discuss what had just happened.

"Rini, I need you to tell me everything you know about this enemy." Serena asked. Fighting Beryl had been different. Then they were aware of their enemy and her strength but this was different. They knew nothing of this enemy and why they had decided to travel to the past from the future. Though from what they had heard so far, the future was in some sort of mortal danger. And that was why Rini was sent to the past but if so, then why were the enemies after her?

"I don't know anything." The little girl said miserably. "Just that papa really hates the people of nemesis and everyone was hurt. I know the prince of Nemesis liked mom but other than that I know nothing else."

"Wait…slow down Rini. What is this Nemesis you speak of?" Amy asked.

"There is a rouge planet not far away from the earth. The planet is so dark and the people within are so evil. Then one day they started attacking the earth. Mama was injured in the battle and the scouts formed a shield around the palace. Papa was also very ill and injured so he sent me here, where he thought I will be save." Rini sniffled. Serena drew her future daughter to her bosom and held her tightly.

"That is alright. You will be safe here and we will find a way to deal with the enemies. We will save the future so you can see your parents again ok?" Serena said comfortingly and Rini nodded, chocked up with gratitude to be able to utter any words.

"I'm sorry to ask this Rini but do you know anything of the dark sisters? Birdie said there were four of them." Mars said and Rini nodded.

"Yes…there are four of them but I don't know their names. But Rubeus, the one in command of the four is very scary. He chased me for so long."

"I see." Serena said and they all felt silent. The Tsukino's along with Molly and Melvin had been told of what had happened and sat silently as the girls discussed the next course of action.

"So let's put together all we have."

"The future is in some sort of Danger." Rei said.

"Rini was sent her for protection." Lita added.

"And this so called nemesis followed her." Mina said.

"There are four sisters and a fifth person who could possibly be serving under someone else." Amy finished.

"Trista?" Serena turned to the older soldier.

"I know I am the guardian of time but you have to realize something, when I am out of the time stream and in the 'present', all the knowledge I know of the future tends to disappear. I am at as much of a disadvantage as you." She explained. The others blinked; this was their first knowledge of it.

"Why though?" Amy asked, interested.

"Because even she is subjected to the rule of time. No one is supposed to know their future, when she is in the present time erases her memories of the future so she cannot shape it as she wants it to be. Like if she knows I will be hit by a car tomorrow, she can prevent me from going to where I'm supposed to be hit but if being hit is my destiny, then she would be meddling in time and fate's affairs. Her role as a time guardian is to over sea not chose for others." Serena explained.

"Ah." Amy said, acknowledging the truth of her words.

"Well thankfully, one thing I did not fully forget is who rules Nemesis. His name is Diamond. Prince Diamond. He for many years has been infatuated with you but when you refused him, he was angry that he called on the attack on the earth. The attack was really supposed to be a distraction so he could hoodwink you, she had not expected for you to fight back. The truth is that in the future, no one knows that you are sailor moon. Sailor Moon has not been active since the dawn of Crystal Tokyo." Trista explained.

"Crystal Tokyo?" Serena asked with a raised brow.

"Like the silver millennium but on earth instead of other planets." Trista said. Serena sighed, she felt guilty for some reason.

"And because of me, innocent people had to suffer. Why again did I turn him down?" Serena asked and Darien looked at her sharply.

"Cause you're with Darien?" Lita answered uncertainly.

Serena shook her head.

"Did I of the future not know what Diamond was capable of?"

"She knew."

"So why did she turn him down?"

"It is not my place to say."

"Because mama loves papa and me and the earth." Rini said as an answer.

"For that very reason, I know I would have chosen to go with him, to protect all that. But myself of the future, knowing all that, still refused him. There is something that is missing." Serena said and everybody went silent, thinking of possible answers.

"Well I know that you were very frightened of him." Trista said.

"Why?" Serena asked.

There was a pause.

"There is where my memory fails me." Trista said.

There was a long silence after that and Rini sleepily dozed off and on.

"Well whatever the case it, it is obvious we are not going to get any answers. We will do well to be very careful. Walk in groups of two or three and keep an eye out for any suspicious characters. Until we learn more things about our enemies, we are at a disadvantage and best fought on our turf."

"Yes!" they all said at once.

"Tomorrow morning our training will resume as well. Meet here at exactly five." The Inners groaned and Michelle and Hotaru giggled.

"Stop complaining you lots of old women! Training! We need you all in top condition!" Amara said.

"I don't mind the training; it's the early morning that is the problem." Lita complained.

"Well I mind the morning and the training!" Mina declared.

"If we were to all think like you, we'd be chasing every cute guy on earth." Amara teased and they all laughed. Trista stood and brought both of her hands to Serena.

"May I?" She asked and Serena nodded gratefully. She picked up Rini and deposited her in Trista's arms. The tall woman took the sleeping child into Serena's bedroom and tucked her under the covers before returning to join the others. By the time she reappeared from the room, cookies and teas and milks and coffees were being set on a table and the girls were choosing a movie to watch. She approached Darien.

"Follow me." she whispered silently to him and he nodded. They walked out with only Hotaru as the witnessed. She followed.

"Care to explain to me your behavior today towards the princess? And why you made her cry and look miserable yesterday?" She asked, looking at him with suppressed anger. Darien sighed.

"I don't know what to do Trista." He explained the dreams he had been having and Serena's last words to him and how he had become so confused.

"You are a coward." Hotaru said.

"What?" they both turned to look at her but she only stared straight ahead.

"A millennium. When the lives of thousands of others were involved, you continued to be with the princess. And through death and rebirth you are still with her. You will throw away centuries of feelings, memories, happiness and sadness and hope all because you've been having nightmares? Is it really only the dream that is making you run away from our princess?" Hotaru asked the last part looking straight at him. He looked away.

"Well do whatever you want but I will tell you this, Serena is far stronger than you know." Hotaru said and returned inside.

"Darien, the dreams you are having can only be sent by two people. Your future self or prince diamond."

"Why will my future self send me dreams that will tear us apart?" He asked.

"I don't know. The king uses many strange ways to prove a point. In any case, the dreams seems to come from one of the two…in the end…it is your choice to choose what you will listen to. The dreams or your heart. The reason why you are so confused is not because of Serena dying because of you or her leaving the earth, it's because you lack faith in yourself. Dreams should not have the power to convince you that you can or cannot protect that which you love." Trista said and walked past him to the house, leaving him to ponder her words.

Trista and Hotaru's words stroke a nerve in him.

_**What to do.**_ He pondered as he reviewed their words.

Ever since he and Serena finally got together, he had been feeling uneasy and dissatisfied. He wondered that maybe it was because he could not have her before that had made him chase after her yet that argument was pointless. Even now he loved her and his emotions for her grew with every second of time.

_**So then, why am I so frightened?**_

It was a mystery to him and that mystery frightened him all the more. He sighed and looked up to the silver crescent moon in the night sky. As he stared, something began to shimmer. He gasped and rubbed his eyes but he wasn't seeing things. There was a ripple like someone had thrown a stone on a still water. Fascinated he watched the ripple spread into a wider circle and surrounded the crescent moon and everything went black. The stars vanished and a complete darkness covered the earth. He turned his head to the house but he saw nothing. All around him was darkness, he could make out no shapes and though only seconds ago he had heard laughter from inside the house, everything was now silent and still.

Then a light began to glow.

Quickly he turned his attention back to where the moon had been and gasped at the big sphere of light that suspended in the sky. Then there was another ripple and the sphere spread apart into the shape of a circular disc and as he continued to watch, a familiar figure came into view. His face from a millennium ago stared right back at him.

Darien's jaws dropped.

"Greetings." The figure said and Darien shook his head. Himself from the past was talking to him in a circle of light? But then the angel of the picture shifted and Darien saw that Endymion had not been talking to him a figured trapped in a net?

The picture zoomed in and Serenity's flustered young face appeared. She was tangled in a net which Darien had suspected was meant to trap dears and other such games. He couldn't help but chuckle.

The Endymion in the scene seemed to have found her predicament amusing as well for his shoulders stiffened as he fought not to laugh.

"What, may I ask are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, I don't know." Serenity said as she wrestled with the net trying to free herself. "But if you can give me a hand in freeing me, I'll be most grateful."

Endymion shook his head with a soft smile and aided Serenity from her capture. By the time he had freed her from the grip of the net, he was holding her up and with her had above his in their position she stared down and both seemed locked in each other's eyes.

In that moment Darien remembered his emotions as Endymion. Staring into Serenity's eyes that long ago had opened up in him an emptiness that he had never felt before. It had never existed in him before, it was only looking into her eyes that he began to feel he had been bereft all his life.

He watched as their faces drew closer unconsciously but before their lips could touch in the enchantment they were both helpless to stop, a voice called out Serenity's name.

"Endymion!"

The spell broke and Serenity blushed, turning her head away. Endymion sat her on her feet and looked to where his name was being called with other added threats.

"I'm going to kill him." He muttered.

"Who?" Endymion turned to Serenity in shock.

"What?" he asked with wide eyes. Embarrassed for involving herself in another's business, she looked down and raised her left leg up to stand on its toe in the nervous habit she had.

"Speak again." Endymion said. There was intensity in that demand that had serenity raising her head up in alarm.

"Let me hear your voice again." He said gently this time.

"I don't understand." Serenity said, her face reflecting her puzzled state. Endymion stared at her with open jaw of awe. Then after a minute he touched her cheeks and leaned in closer to her.

"You voice, it sounds like the sirens." He said with a smile and Serenity blushed from head to toe. Darien chuckled, Serenity's voice was indeed pleasant to the ears but she lacked what Serena had now, soft silent purr that had the necks standing on the back of his head. There was a seduction in Serena's voice and mannerism that was both charming and very dangerous for the male population. How can one keep their mind clean when every time Serena talk an erotic image of her calling his name in a different scene would rise up in their head? Serena was unaware but her voice alone could make a man lust after her and Darien was no exception.

"Endymion!" another scream of his name reached their ears though this time it sounded closer than before. Endymion growled under his breath before turning back to the beautiful angel staring at him with wide eyes. He leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers. She gasped and the sound of it felt like a tickle to Darien's own skin. Endymion pulled away a second later.

"Wait for me here, I will be right back." He said and jogged away.

After she overcame the shock of the kiss she shook her head.

"I cannot. If you are Endymion, prince of earth then I fear our path will never cross again." She said a tear slid down her face. As soon as the tear touched the earth, it turned into a pearl and a light formed underneath her feet. A light that upon closer inspection looked like a strangely designed magic circle. White feathers wafted around Serenity by an unknown wind and in a blink of an eye she disappeared.

Even before Endymion appeared to find her gone, Darien knew the feeling of pain and desperation that clutched the earth prince. For days after that fateful encounter, Endymion always went to that place at the same hour but she never appeared. Two years passed and the longing in him grew stronger. He had said she was a siren and that had been truer than he knew. Once you hear the voice and music of a siren, it was near impossible to break away from the spell they wove. And Endymion had not only heard but had tasted the sweetness of her lips and felt the warmth of her body when he lifted her up and he longed for more.

The view shifted to two years later when Serenity was 16 years old and was running away from a fight she had just had with her mother which had ended her back on earth in that same area where she had first met Prince Endymion. She looked around hoping to see him while at the same time she prayed he would not show up. She doubted she had the will to escape him again. It hadn't exactly been an easy two years for her either. She had longed for him so desperately that she had turned down so many suitors until she was practically fighting with her mother to stop the flood of them. She stepped back and something grabbed a hold of her legs lifted her off the floor with her had facing down. She sighed, once again she was trapped. But this time she wasn't going to wait around to be saved. She had to leave the earth quickly!

The crescent moon on her forehead shone and light wings appeared on her back and she used it to right her position. She took a hold of the ropes that bound her legs, murmured a few words and the rope burned away from her skin. Then softly she landed on her feet and the wings vanished along with the crescent moon on her forehead. She wasn't ready to return home to face her mother but she was not going to stand there and have her be discovered again.

She turned to leave and stopped abruptly. Standing just in front of her with his arms crossed over his chest with the most amused of smiles and darkest of eyes was none other than Endymion.

"So we meet again Princess Serenity of the Silver Alliance." He said. From then there was a speed in the view of the scenes. Before Serenity could have the chance to talk, Endymion's mouth was on hers and the two clang to each other so desperately. Hugging, kissing, it wasn't enough of a payment for the two years they had been apart. And the fact that they were actually strangers was not enough to stop their over flowing emotions.

One by one their clothes came off and in that quiet meadow, two strangers shared all they had with each other until they were no longer strangers but one in body, mind, heart and soul and they knew they could never take back or go back on what they had done. And while Serenity still had a little sense in her to stop what was happening knowing the danger their affair was going to put their people through, Endymion wasn't having any of it. Damn everyone and everything but he would not give up Serenity and no matter how much she run away, he firmly chased after her.

Endymion had little to think about, for when it concerned Serenity, his heart and mind were of the same thoughts. They both agreed so he was never torn on his love for the princess. Despite knowing clearly all that will happen if he didn't stop, he chose to follow his heart. He chose to love Serenity against all odds; he chose to be with her, to protect her to die for her.

With Serenity there had been no doubts, no back tracking, no fear just an endless pleasure in loving her, in seeing her happy, in hugging, kissing, touching and being with her. That was all he wanted, he was ready to give up his throne, family, people and his everything for her. In the end, he was happy to have died for her sake.

That was the difference between Endymion and Darien.

The scenes suddenly stopped as if whatever it wanted Darien to realize he had already. The circle disc of light rippled again until it became something untouchable and everything returned to normal. When he shrugged, something fell from his shoulders and he looked down as the blanket covering him slid to the floor.

Where did it come from? He asked. He realized he had been transported into a dimension to view what he had just scene. Picking up the blanket, he had no doubt that Serena had shielded him against the cold. It was he blanket and thus her smell, a pure womanly smell with a tang of vanilla, chocolate and lavender and something even sweeter and light he could not identify that was Serena. He brought the blanket close to his face and breathed in her scent and closed his eyes as he wondered what he had to do. Hopefully whatever he had been shown would grant him the answer he needed to make the right choice.

* * *

Their morning practice had been much more intense than it had been during the time they trained against Beryl. The Outers were determined to break down all the limitations the Inners were placing on themselves, to make them realize that the sky itself was not high enough to be their limit.

While the Outers took care of the Inners, Serena was also busy with Darien and Rini. Serena wanted Rini protected so even when they weren't by her side, she could hold her own until they got there. She began to teach Rini some rather simple spells, spells of shields and defense. How to block her mind, how to entire another's and confused them. And how to shield herself physically. At first Rini had struggled, as soon as she learned the incantations she'd forget them and she would be frustrated and depress. With encouragement from both her parents though, she calmed down and truly began to learn. The first thing Serena thought her was physically shielding herself. It was hard and Rini wondered how Serena could do it so effortlessly. The shield required a strong will to support the strength of the shield and precise measurements on how far the shield should spread. Of course then came the persons own strength, even if the shield was spread from one end of the city to the other, without the energy the shield needed, it would have no effect so Serena thought her only how to protect herself and even that had been a challenged. All she could protect against were leaves but as soon as a rock was thrown, it would waltz's right in and hit her.

After teaching Rini the basis for the shield, Serena let her practice alone with Molly, Melvin and Sammy guiding her. Having learned the words though they did not have the magic to work the shield, the three helped Rini remember the incantations and gave her advice where they saw fit.

Satisfied that Rini had enough attention on her, Serena turned to Darien.

"Don't think too much, just ask the earth to take you to where you want to go. It is better to not have an image of where you want to go." Serena said as Darien practiced the act of teleportation for the sixth time. It was harder than Serena made it look and Darien vowed to never take teleportation for granted once he learned it. It was especially hard For Darien because his mind was so in tune with the earth that as soon as he decides to transport, an image of where on the earth he wanted to go would pop up in his head and he would sink, literally sink into the earth and appear a second later at the location.

That, Serena explained was not teleporting but transporting oneself through the earth as a sort of vehicle a rather fast one to where he wanted to go. She explained that if he needed to teleport to someone and he didn't know where the person was, that transportation would be useless. Darien could find anybody on earth if he wanted to, anybody except Serena and that was why he was frustrated. He wanted to be able to be by her side as soon as danger arrived but the only way he could do that was running through Tokyo following their link. That took too much time and unlike everyone else, Serena had lost all her human blood so she had no shadow within the earth and thus when Darien sought her, it was like she wasn't there, she didn't exist.

And that was what he needed to overcome, to appear by her side without knowing where she was. On several tries he thought he had made it but the end result was just another failure. Also teleporting to where someone was without knowing where they were was much faster instead of having to search through the earth before transporting yourself through it to get to them. Worst of all, if the person was not on the ground but in the air like an airplane, hot air balloon or just about anything above ground, he would appear below them and not by them.

And as it was, he tried searching for the enemy but could not find them on the earth and does did not know where they were though he was certain of one thing, their base was not on the earth itself.

With each try, he lost some of his strength until he was forced to sit and rest for a minute. Serena sat by him but remained silent.

"When I watch you teleport, it look so easy." He said with a hoarse chuckle.

"It will be once you get the hang of it." Serena said reassuringly. He looked at her and suddenly laughed.

"Didn't think I'd be a hard student did you?" he said teasingly.

"I wonder how your teachers have suffered you for so long." She teased back and he laughed.

"Well it helps that most of my teachers were females." He said with a wink and Serena chuckle.

"Ah, that explains it. I always wondered why you were considered smart. Must have passed your classes with your good looks."

"Shh… don't tell anyone! I must keep my reputation!" Darien said, pretending to look around for eavesdroppers.

"Of course. My lips are sealed." Serena said and they sat in a comfortable silence for a while.

"Darien?" Serena said.

"Mmm?"

"Can you look after Rini after school today?" Darien turned to her.

"Sure but why?"

"I will be a bit busy."

"Busy doing what?"

"Just busy." Serena said not meeting his eyes and it stung him. He supposed he deserved it, she was under no obligation to tell him anything after what he had done to her.

"Ok, I will pick her up from school."

"Thank you."

They went back to training, by the end of it, Rini could block a stone the size of her head and Darien had succeeded once only to fail the next try. But even tired and bruised as they were, they all felt a thrill in the pit of their stomachs. No, they hated fighting but their bloods were the bloods of warriors. Despite how wrong fighting was, they would be lying if they said they didn't enjoy battles. Amara and Lita were the ones who most embraced their nature as worriers.

They all returned home, took showers and to school they went.

Of course haven been seen talking to Sailor Saturn the previous day, Molly became a sort of celebrity over night. Everyone was talking to her, asking her relationship with the scouts and what happened. Of course Serena and the others laughed behind their hands but pretended to be like everyone else who was interested in knowing Molly's alliance with the scouts.

Of course Molly enjoyed the attention until it became annoying and she sought shelter behind Lita. With that wicked look of wanting to beat the hell out of anyone who dared cross her, everybody kept away from Molly with Lita protecting her. Molly was left alone for the rest of the day but only because Lita was with her every second.

School finally came to an end and they all gathered in front of the school and waited for Serena to join them.

She finally appeared from the principal office.

"What did that old bat want?" Lita asked.

"He just wanted to know how I was doing and all. This is the first time since my return from Aunt's house that he had gotten the chance to see me. He was just checking up on me. He said if it was bullying that made me leave I should tell him the names of all those that bullied me and he would expel them." Serena answered and looked at the Inners with an innocent smile.

Catching on to what Serena was doing, Molly and Melvin shared a conspiratory smile.

"Yes, I do wonder who were bulling our precious princess." Melvin said with a wink to Serena who tried really hard not to giggle. The scout looked very uncomfortable which made the situation all the more amusing for Serena.

"You know, there is an ice cream shop downtown that I've been dying to try. Let's go." Mina said.

"Oh yes…Ice cream." Lita said quickly following after Mina.

"Yes, and I know your favorite is Vanilla so yours is on me." Rei said and retreated too. Serena, Molly and Melvin burst out laughing hysterically. But when she looked up and saw Amy's sad face, Serena stopped laughing. She approached Amy and took the blue haired girl into her arms and embraced her.

"The past is the past. If you don't laugh at it, it will always haunt you. All has been long forgiven." Serena said assuringly and Amy buried her face on Serena's chest as she controlled her tears. Unlike everyone else, she had had the hardest of time trying to forgive herself for her part in their betrayal.

"Molly, please tell the others that Amy and I have something to do ok?" Serena said. For a second Molly wanted to protest but Serena shock her head and molly sighed.

"Yes." She said softly.

"I will call you once I get back home ok?" Serena said apologetically.

"Yeah, sure." Molly and Melvin walked away to catch up to the others. Serena finally let go of Amy.

"What are we going to do?" Amy asked curiously.

"You'll see. First we need to get to a computer."

"We can just use the school one."

"Yes but I don't want I will be doing on the computer to be trailed to the school." Serena said. Amy's eyes narrowed.

"What are you going to do?" she asked.

"Like I said, you'll find out when we get to a computer." Amy sighed.

"Let's go to the public library then." The two headed off to the library and found the computer furthest away from prying eyes.

"I need you to go into some rather private files, can you do it?" Serena asked Amy.

"Depends."

"I need to go through the data of all who died by car crash 11 years ago. And find all with the family name shield. See if you can get pictures too." Serena said. For a full minute, Amy just stared at Serena but she finally turned back to the computer without asking anything.

Amy went through the entire death database according to years, causes until she finally collected names that ended with shields.

"Can you get pictures?" Serena asked.

"Their pictures are pretty well guarded; it will take me a while."

"Ok, you do that while I do research about all with the names shield." Moving to another computer, Serena began searching; using every search engine she could think about. She found out where they lived, what they did for living and whether they had children or not. While she worked, she felt a prickle of awareness and thought for a second she heard a tiny voice calling her name. Looking up and down, she saw no one and the prickle left just as soon as it came. She dismissed it unconsciously.

"Here" Amy said and Serena went to look through. None of the pictures or the information she found matched what she wanted to know. Serena sighed.

"I'm sorry." Amy said.

"No, its not you. I'm just really confused about something." The words barely escaped her when their communicators went off. Serena was quicker to answer.

"Yes?"

"At the mall!"

"We will be right there!" Amy had completed deleted all her search histories and she quickly deleted Serena's and the too took off running.

They blinked when they emerged outside the library. The sun was setting. They were amazed at the time that had passed them by so quickly.

"Here, to the side!" Serena said and Amy followed her to the shadows of the wall where no one could see them and teleported them away. They arrived at the scene of the chaotic battle already in their sailor suit. Amy wondered how Serena had transformed her like that.

Serena didn't know whether to feel embarrassed or to laugh at the scene. Tables were knocked over, clothes everywhere and chairs were piled up high and in the middle of it all stood a rotating Christmas tree, a real Christmas tree and the scouts…the inners anyway were swinging around it like Tarzan. While to the side Uranus was having an arm wrestling match with a monster with scales standing on a mermaid's tail.

"Seriously?" She said as she stood by Saturn.

"I really don't know how it got like this." Saturn confessed.

"I don't think I want to know."

"Yeah…that's probably a good idea." Saturn replied.

"Anyway, give me a hand please."

"Anytime." Moon's wand appeared just as Saturn's glaive appeared. Saturn made a big jump to where Uranus was almost winning the arm wrestle while Sailor moon raised her wand and gathered her powers. As soon as Saturn's glaive cut through the arm wrestling monster, Moon released her power. When the blinding light died down, all was as it was before the monsters attacked. Everything back in place, no more stacked up chairs, no Christmas tree spinning and Uranus wrestling partner vanished.

The scouts began to cheer but when they turn their eyes on their leader, they suddenly became quiet.

"Where is Tuxedo Mask?" She asked, looking from left to right.

"He never showed up." Saturn answered.

Then Serena remembered that pricking sensation she had ignored when she had been in the library.

"Very well, all of you return to the base." She commanded wand without further ado, they left the mall. Moon stood silent for a minute or two, watching the retreating back of her scouts before shutting her eyes.

She remembered that while she been too busy researching on the computer, a voice had called out to her. Now she focused on that voice, letting her mind wonder into endless space to find where it had come from. It was as if she was walking through a maze with no dead ends. Then finally in the endless darkness, she saw what she sought. With a sigh of relief, she teleported amidst fragments of wings and light.

She had not been aware of the hundreds of the pair of eyes that was on her. Happy chatter began to fill the mall as the people of Juban watch their hero teleport away. But among those awed eyes were a pair of eyes which saw more than the average person. It broke through moon's disguise and pierced her glamour until it saw her for who she was then and in the past. A triumphant smile curved on the lips of the pair of eyes and with a flourish, the figure turned around and left.

There was much for him to do.

* * *

Moon appeared in a hole deep down in the earth and spiraled on the floor was none other than her mask hero. Rini was tucked securely inside Mask's cape but the man in question was in no position to move. His eyes were closed in agony but it flashed open in alarm when moon's soft and warm hand touched his bloodied cheek.

"Serena." Her name came out in a breezy whisper and his eyes shone with gratitude and the love he so strongly felt for her.

"What happened?" She asked, crouching next to him. With silver glowing hands, hovered her hand on his body, seeking where he was injured and healing it with her cool touch.

"I don't know." His voice was coarse and he coughed painfully. "I think I may had had a cold this morning. I wasn't feeling too good so while Rini was watching TV I dosed off. Then the call came. I was so disoriented that I just grabbed Rini and teleported though in my mind I thought I was jumping over the buildings like usual. But then I felt a falling sensation and Rini was screaming your name and we landed here. My head hurts to think and I injured my legs in the fall." He said, his eyes shadowed with sleep.

"It's alright." She said softly, caressing his cheeks gently. With a spell, she teleported back into Darien's apartment. She picked up Rini who was holding on tightly to Darien but was asleep and laid her on the couch before detransforming Darien and using her magic to lift him to his bed. Before doing anything else, she called Andrew and told him to tell the girls to come to Darien's house.

With that done, she removed his upper clothing, touched his overheated body with a cold towel and wiped off his sweat before beginning to heal him. By the time she was done, she was exhausted and sleepy. She left his room but left the door a little open and went to Rini who seemed trapped in a nightmare. Then softly she began to sing a lullaby her mother used to sing to her in the years of the silver millennium.

Rini visibly relaxed as the soft melody combined with Serena's full enchanted voice wove through Rini's mind and drove back the nightmares. She sat down on the couch and gently placed Rini's head on her lap. By the time the scouts arrived, Serena was asleep.

Not knowing what to do, they all occupied various places in the room, talking softly before they began to nod off one by one. Hotaru and Trista were left awake as a sensation of danger prickled their skin. They could not help but feel that someone was watching them and that something bad was going to happen.

As they sat uneasy, taking positions by Serena's side, a light bloomed in the room before dimming into the small fairy like figure of the former moon queen.

"Your Majesty!" the two warriors whispered in surprise, quickly getting on their knees to bow in respect.

"Greetings my daughters. How fair you?" the queen said in her soothing calm voice.

"Uneasy My Queen." Pluto answered.

"Yes indeed, dark eyes falls upon you this very hour."

"Who might it be?" Saturn asked.

"I am not privy to that knowledge but fear little. For tonight the moon is strong enough to shield you. There will be no mischief this night." Both girls looked up at their queen in wonder but the queen's gaze rested fondly on her daughter and future granddaughter.

"They grow strong."

"Yes Your Majesty, Every minute they grow strong." Trista said.

"Yes, and so does their elusive enemies." Hotaru added darkly.

"Yes, that is a rather disturbing thought. But I have every faith that together you will set all things straight." Queen Serenity said.

"That is my hope High Queen yet I still fear." Trista said, her face lined with worry.

"It would be foolish and arrogant of you if you did not fear. But I tell you this daughter of time; let not your worry shadow the faith you have in my daughter. This enemy will seek to divide you. Already Endymion and Serenity are divided somewhat." The queen said sadly. "I tried to help Endymion to remember who he was the night before but now I am blocked from him. The earth is also very troubled."

No one said anything for a while as the three women watched the soft rise and fall of the two sleeping moon princess.

"There is darkness soon to rise from within. Do not think darkness only exist in the shadows, at the center of all light, there is darkness." Queen serenity said as she began to glow, turning into a ball of light.

"Watch carefully and be prepared for anything. Know truly your friends and hold on to faith, believe in Serenity and strive to make the light shine brighter for if the light dims, all will be lost. Sleep easy guardians of my daughter, for tonight I will shield you." the light evaporated and after a minute Trista and Hotaru relaxed.

"What does she mean by darkness within the light?" Trista asked. Hotaru shrugged. Yes, she was the scout of darkness but that did not mean she held answers to all questions regarding the doings of the dark.

"I think she means even the purest of heart can turn evil if not properly directed or something like that." Hotaru said.

"Mmm…." Trista murmured and they lapsed into silence before eventually closing their eyes in slumber.

***************

Somewhere in space, a dangerous flowery planet sped towards the earth with goals of total destruction and in some dark room, hooded eyes narrowed in frustration when their view of the soldiers of the earth were suddenly blocked but it did not despair. Already he had planted his seeds, it will take only one night for those innocent buds to blossom into poisonous flowers that will do his bidding.

A cruel smile curved on his lips.

_You will be mine…. Serenity of the white moon._

_

* * *

_

Ok...everyone...The story is really going to pick up after this chapter. Finally we have gotten passed all the boring introduction....the next chapter will be something you don't want to miss but if you want the next chapter to be updated soon **READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER FIRST!**

Love you all


	4. Chapter 3 Can I Have This Dance?

**Where Do I Belong? Book 2: The collisions of the Times**

**Chapter 3 – May I have this dance?**

Serena woke up when a hand softly touched her cheeks. She looked up and saw Darien staring down at her. They silently stared into each others eyes. Darien leaned down and pressed his lips against hers.

Softly he trailed his lips over her cheeks to her ears.

"Come." He whispered before nibbling on her ear and pulling away. Serena watched him return to his room and she sighed. Looking down at her future daughter, she gently pushed back the bangs from the little girl's face. She made a mental note to take Rini to the salon so she could get a haircut. She leaned down and kissed her on the forehead.

Then she lifted Rini's head and held it in one hand as she stood up. From behind her she grabbed the pillow her head rested on and put it under Rini's head. She ran her had down the little girl's cheek and listened to her even breathing. A fond smile curved on her lips.

"I don't think I could have asked for a better child." She said and lifted her hand. She turned around and walked to Darien's room. As soon as she entered, he pulled her into his arms and hugged her tightly.

She was definitely confused about this turn of events. He laid a passionate kiss on her neck and slowly but firmly trailed it up to her cheeks, forehand and finally her mouth. He kissed her with a fever and passion that only Endymion had been capable off. Serena returned the kiss, clinging to him and running her fingers through his hair.

His left hand surrounded her waist, holding her anchored to him as his right hand fiddled around her cheeks, to her hair. He let her hair loose from her buns and ran his hand through it. Her hair felt like silk. He brought both his hand to his back and kissed her passionately as he squeezed her back and pressed her to him. Then once again he trailed his lips down her chin and to her collarbone.

He lifted her off the floor and she wound her legs around his waist as her hands locked around his neck. The position they were in made her taller than him so she took control of the kiss while Darien slowly moved them toward the bed. When they finally got close, he laid her down on the bed and kissed down to her collarbone again. She closed her eyes as sensations after sensations washed through her. With each new sensation came with a memory from their past.

Darien and Endymion were one and the same, granted Darien was shyer and more timid than Enymion, but when he set his mind to it, his actions were the exact same as his past self. But Serena and Serenity are so very different. Serenity was the kind to sit there and let others make decisions for her. The only ever decision and choice Serenity ever made for herself was her choice to love Endymion. It was then she began to grow but her strength was nowhere near Serena's. When Serena thought of herself as she was now and as she was then, she was often proud of who she had become. Not to say she hated her past self, she was more self assured now. Knowing what is good and bad, for herself and for others. She no longer hesitated in making decisions, she no longer left it up to others to decide, she was now well and capable of being the one to be depended upon, not the one to depend on.

"Darien!" she gasped ash he kissed a very sensitive part of her neck, the crook between her shoulder and neck. He chuckled and the vibration rippled through her making her gasp again. He had been aware that her thoughts had moved far past him and had kissed or nibble at her most sensitive area to bring her attention back to him. He raised his head and chuckled.

"Uahg…Meanie!" She said and pouted and he laughed.

"That's what you get to be thinking about something else when I'm trying to seduce you." He said as he held her nose and wiggled it a little. He was bent leaning over her though their skin was not touching.

"What makes you think I wasn't thinking about you?" she challenged as she folded her hand under her breast.

"I didn't ask you to think about me, I just want you to be in the moment." He answered as he ran his hand down her cheeks slowly. She dropped her defensive position on the bed and let her hands fall to her sides.

"Then I apologize." She said as she laid her hand upon his and flattened his pal against her cheek.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked softly and brought his lips back down on her neck. She let go off the hand she used to hold his against her cheek and touched his cheek instead, running her hand over his ears and through his hair.

"Mmmmm…what were you thinking about?" he asked again, a purr deep in his throught.

"Just…" she paused and closed her as at the wonderful sensation his kiss sent through her body. "Just how alike you are to your past self and how Serenity and I are nearly polar opposite." She answered and he lifted his head to stare into her eyes.

"You think I'm like Endymion?" he asked.

"When you're being as aggressive as your being now, yes." She answered and ran her finger down his cheek.

"Then do you like me aggressive?" he asked teasingly and she laughed.

"It' makes it much easier." She answered.

"Easier to what?" he asked in confusion.

"To know how you really feel." She answered. The staired at each other silently. After a minute, he brought his hand to her check and held it there and she closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry." He said. She opened her eyes to stare at him.

"Why?" She asked and he knew she meant more than just why are you sorry. He sighed.

"I was afraid." He answered

"Of what?"

"Of the nightmares that I kept seeing you die because I wouldn't stay away from you."

"Darien…" he placed his finger on her lips.

"But I was most afraid of losing you. I doubted your feelings for me and I was afraid that soon you'd get tired of me and just leave me. I know it those are irrational fears but I couldn't see why you loved me so much. I was afraid that it was the past me you loved and that once you saw I wasn't like Endymion at all you would grow tired of me." He answered and Serena saw the reality of his fears in his eyes. She raised her hand and touched his cheeks and like she did, he pressed his cheek against her hand and closed his eyes. He opened it before she started speaking.

"Darien, our past makes us who we are now. Serenity loved Endymion. Serena loves Darien. It's as simple as that." She answered.

"Is it?"

"It is. So believe in it. Believe in me, but most importantly, believe in yourself." She said, leaned up and kissed him. He wrapped both arms around her waist and deepened the kiss. She was right, he thought. If it was faith he lacked, who else better than Serena did he need to inspire faith?

**********

In the living room, Rini woke up and sat up looking confused. She raised her hands and stretched up with a big yawn. She then lowered her hand and rubbed her eyes with a fisted hand.

"Mama?" she said and looked around but Serena wasn't around. She saw everyone was sleeping. She debated waking Trista up to ask where Serena was but then she heard low whispers coming from Darien's room. She got up to go there but decided to use the restroom first.

***********

Back in the room, Serena laid on the bed with her hair spread all around her. Her head rested on a pillow and Darien laid cross wise so they formed a T. his head laid on her chest and his right hand was locked with hers.

"I never asked you this but what do you want to be someday in the future?" Darien asked thoughtfully.

"Mmmm…I don't know. By the looks of it, I don't have much of a choice." She answered looking upwards. Darien lifted himself up and stared at her. Her voice had hinted sadness. He moved closer to her and laid by her side. He touched her cheeks and shifted her gaze to him.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked softly, concern written all over his face.

"Nothing. It's nothing." She said shaking her head but he stopped the movement.

"It is not nothing. Sweetheart, you've got to stop keeping your thoughts to yourself. I want to know what you think, what you feel. We're in this together, remember?" He said staring really hard into her eyes.

She sighed.

"You know, it's just that I never really wanted to have a child." She confessed and he blinked.

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" He asked in shock. She giggled. "Really? As in you really never thought of having one?" He asked with wide eyes. He had always thought she was the kind who would want a family with so many kids.

"Yes really. I always thought that someday I would become a model or some sort of public figure. In the future I saw, it was always just me and the man I loved. I was not a ruler, nor did I want a child. When I think about me being queen, I just get so scared." She fully confessed.

"Mmmm. I don't have much of an advise to offer or anything I can say that will take your fears away other than just know that you are not alone. I worry when I think of me becoming king too, but I always remember that I will have the most wonderful woman by my side. When I think of that, my fears no longer seem like a threat." He said, caressing her forehead and pushing her hair back.

"Though I'm curious as to know why you don't want children." He said staring down at her.

"I always thought children will hold me back." She answered and Rini who had just come to the door heard. Tears piled at her eyes and she made to leave.

"Then I met Rini." She said and smiled. "I met her and I knew there was nothing else in the world I wanted than to someday have Rini as my own."

Rini who had taken one step away stopped hearing what Serena said and the pain she had felt thinking Serena didn't want her changed into happiness. She was wanted. Hearing that, something in her felt lighter.

"You're right. Queen, model or house wife, as long as I have you, Rini and the girls, I know my future is bright and happy. I love you Darien and I love my little Rini and my friends. Now all I want is to protect all of you so that the future that is now in danger will come to be. But no matter what future we end up in, one thing that cannot change is Rini. She must be born at all cost. Even if by then you have left me, I will probably just come find you, rape you and get pregnant." She said and they laughed.

They both turned to the door when they heard a tiny giggle.

"Opps." Rini said as she covered her mouth.

"Hey Munchkin, come here." Darien said and opened his arm that was not holding Serena. Shyly, Rini moved to the bed, climbed up and scooted close to her parents. She gave her father a hug before leaning down to hug Serena. Serena wrapped her hand around her daughter and pulled her beside her.

Serena pressed her forehead against Rini's and smiled.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Yeah." Rini answered.

"That's good. I was thinking of taking you to the salon today to get your bangs cut a little. Is that alright?" Serena asked.

"I guess." Rini said uncertainly. Serena raised her upper half of her body and anchored her elbow to the pillow and leaned her head on her palm.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She asked as she pushed Rini's bangs out of her eyes.

"It's just that mom always cut my hair on her own. She never let anyone touch my hair, well except dad and the girls when she is too busy to do it herself." Rini answered.

"Oh. Well I've never cut hair before." Serena said.

"Yes you have." Rini said with sparkling eyes. Darien got the joke right away but it took Serena a minute. She laughed,

"You little!" she said and made to attack Rini. But before she could do anything, Darien began tickling her and she laughed helplessly. Rini joined in and together both father and daughter tortured the woman who meant everything to both of them.

From the doorway, Trista and Hotaru moved backwards and closed the door. They held in laughter until the door closed before walking back to the living room see the others who had just woken up.

"Shall we make breakfast then?" Trista said. Lita nodded.

"Yeah, I will get right on it." She answered.

"Ok, you do that while we go home to freshen up." Michelle said.

"Sure but can you pass by my house and grab me my showering bag and some change of clothes?" Lita said.

"I'll get it." Mina said.

"Thanks Mina." Lita said.

"No prob."

"See you in a bit Lita." Rei said.

"Yeah."

"Bye." They all said and went to the door. They put on their shoes and together they left the apartment.

* * *

Amy was the first to be dropped home. Inside her house she found a note left by her mother. She grabbed the phone and called her mother.

"Good after. This is Memorial Hospital, Tina speaking."

"Hi Mrs. Tina, may speak with my mom please?"

"Oh Amy. I'm sorry honey, but your mom is out right now."

"Oh. Well could you leave her a message for me?"

"Sure."

"Could you tell her I came home but I will be spending the day with the girls so if she call she won't get me at home. I will call her back later on." Amy said.

"Sure. Have fun."

"Thanks. You have a good day." They hanged up and Amy rushed to her room. Before going to take a shower, she turned on the computer and printer. Then she headed to the restroom to shower.

But something weird happened.

After she had washed her skin with tower and soap, she stood under the running water and let it wash away the soap and her slippery skin. But then the sprinkle of water changed into one trail of water. Puzzled she looked up and the water sprayed into her eyes. She stumbled back, hitting her head slightly against the wall. She rubbed her eyes and stared up with trepidation. The water came down in one single tail of two inch wide water. Like how a kitchen skin will let out water from the faucet.

As soon as the water touched the plastic tub, it froze from the bottom up all the way to the mouth of the faucet. Amy watched with wide eyes as the ice began to spread in the tub and freeze it. As it drew closer to her, she stumbled back and got out of the tub. She watched the whole process with wide, frightened eyes. The ice spread upwards until the entire wall opposite the curtain was frozen up. It began to spread on all sides and up the ceiling. She made to dash for the door but the ice shot through her wall and sealed all four corners of the door. She yanked and pulled but the door would not open.

She heard a sound. A gurgle that sounded creepily like laughter and turned around but there was nobody there. The entire bathroom was iced over, even the floor. Which made her wonder why she wasn't freezing. She didn't even fill cold!

She stared in bafflement and slid to the floor.

"What is this?" She said softly, not believing her eyes. A pillar of ice began to form in the center of the bathroom. Once the pillar was formed, she saw within a ball of something. Curiously, she approached it. With her hands in front of her, she touched the pillar. Too bad the pillar wasn't a tangible thing. Her hand went through as if the pillar was water. She retreated and distanced herself. Then again she brought herself close and pushed her hand through the liquid pillar. It looked solid but it was liquid but not the easy flow of something watery but the thick gooey of something like jello.

This time she did not withdrew her arms. Instead she pushed through, followed by her head and soon her whole body. On the outside, the width of the pillar was just about a foot long but inside, to reach whatever was glowing in the center, the width to cross was the span of a bedroom. Slowly she approached the glowing bluish silver sphere.

The sphere she realized was the light glowing from an object. The object curiously was shaped like a feet. On each side two silver blue small wings rose up. Amy gasped and reached for it. She brought her hands together with her pals open and the object fell into her hands.

"Wow." She said, transfixed by the beauty of the item she held in her hands. From the crack between her two hands, a trail of light fell and she raised the object above her head. As soon as the object passed head level, it began to shine brightly and she shifted her gaze to avoid going blind by the blinding light the object was emanating.

The display of light died down. And Amy, whose eyes were closely shut, opened softly. She looked up and the ice in the bathroom had disappeared, then she brought her hand down and looked, but the object in her hand had disappeared. She slid to the floor and stared out, not knowing whether everything that had happened was either just a dream or something that had actually happened.

She shook her head and noticed her nude state and some of the soap that remained on her skin. She was reluctant to turn the shower back on again but she did she turned on the shower before entering the tube and the warm heated up her skin she had just noticed was cold.

Soon she came out of the shower and dried herself. Then in her room she oiled herself and south out something to wear. She felt a little bold so she decided to wear an outfit she would otherwise never wear. An outfit that had been given to her by Mina on her last birthday.

It was a short blue miniskirt with a wide U light blue spaghetti top which cut on her breasts, showing a little of her clevelage. Then she took out a matching blue shoulder and breast jacket and put it on though she did not close the button at the front. On her feet she wore a three inch light blue heels that matched the spaghetti top and her choice of purse. She brushed out her hair and parted her hair at the side and covered the natural part at the very center of her forehead. She used a bit of gel to keep her hair in place and applied a little power to her face and a touch of blush. Before applying a lip gloss and a lip stick. Done, she stared at herself in the mirror. She was a bit embarrassed but she could not deny she looked hot and sexy.

She sighed and went to sit before her computer. She had work to do for her princess.

* * *

Back at Darien's apartment, after being tickled nearly to death, she left the giggling dual to go check on her friends. She found Lita in the kitchen preparing food.

"Where is everybody?" Lita nearly jumped out of her skin as she turned around quickly. She placed her hand on her chest to calm down.

"Serena, don't sneak up on people like that!" Lita demanded.

"Oh, sorry." Serena said and stood silently as Lita tried to compose herself.

"How had I not heard you coming?" the thunder warrior asked and shook her head.

"Because you were too focused on what you are doing? By the way, what are you making."

"You will find out when it's done. The others left to go show and change. You should do the same so when they get here we can all have breakfast." Lita answered.

"But, don't you want me to help you?" Serena asked.

"No, I'm good. Besides you have to shower Rini too and Darien needs to shower too before I can get in the shower."

"You sure?" Serena asked.

"Yes I'm sure. Now shoo, fly." Lita said using the back of her hands to direct Serena away.

"If you say so." Serena answered before returning back to the room.

"Lita is cooking breakfast. She said the others left to go shower so we should shower too so we can all have breakfast when the others arrive." Serena told Darien and Rini.

"Do you want me to go shower first or you two first?" Darien asked.

"We will have to go home since we don't have any change of clothes here nor our shower things." Serena answered.

"That's right."

"Ok then, let me shower first and I will take you guys home to go prepare, how is that?" he asked.

"Good idea but before that, do you have tools for cutting hair?" Serena agreed and asked. Darien went to his drawer and pulled out a small black bag.

"Everything you need is in there." he said.

"Thank you." Serena replied and opened the bag. Darien went about picking out something to wear and getting himself in the restroom.

Serena took out the scissors and combs and put it by her side. She sat at the edge of the bed as Rini sat on a pillow on the floor in front of her. Then she took Rini's hair out of its buns and combed it out. Rini's hair out of the buns came to her thighs but Serena noticed some were uneven.

"Well Rini, I'm going to try but if I mess up, I will have to take you to the salon ok?" Serena said.

"Ok!" Rini answered. She began by trimming the uneven ends before focusing her attention on her bangs, taking her time and making sure she won't make a mistake and cut off too much. She had her tongue sticking at the corner of her mouth as she concentrated.

In the kitchen, Lita hummed an upbeat melody as she cooked. And in the bathroom Darien showered with an upbeat melody of his own. He finished up quickly and toweled himself. Then put lotion on before putting on clothes. He dressed in his boxers, black pants, under shirt before putting over it a dress blue shirt. While the pants and shirt were dressy outfits, leaving the shirt unbuttom gave it a casual yet sophisticated appearance. Done with dressing, he combed out his hair and brushed his teeth and left the restroom.

At the door he stood and watched Serena as she worked on Rini's hair. For someone who hadn't cut hair before, she seemed to know what she was doing. He found it cute the expression she has own when she was concentrating and her tongue that was sticking out from one corner of her mouth. A minute or two later she put the scissors away and combed out the bangs. It looked professionally done to him.

"We're done. I think it's alright. Go look in the mirror Rini." Serena said and Rini stood up and approached Darien's mirror. She looked from right to left, trying to see all that was done.

"Well how is it?" Serena asked. Rini looked for a second more before turning to Serena with a smile.

"I think it's nice. Just like how mom does it." Rini answered.

"Well then." Serena said with a smile. She felt proud.

"You look cute." Darien said and the two girls turned to him. Rini ran to him and he picked her up.

"And you sir, look absolutely dashing." Serena said as she walked sassily up to him. She winked at Rini who giggled and held onto his shirt.

"Well, I only aim to please you." Darien answered.

"Then you're not doing such a bad job." She said. She leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"I'm glad you approve." He said with a bow.

"Well of course. Now, will you get me home, gentleman so I may match my handsome prince?" Serena asked.

He pretend to ponder on it.

"Maybe, on one condition."

"And that will be?" Serena asked.

"I get a peck from both my princesses." He said smiling.

"Well then, that can certainly be arranged. Princess Rini, what do you say?" Serena said to Rini.

Rini giggled.

"Only if he promises to let me have a piggy back ride." Rini made her demands.

"Consider it done." Darien said and the two girls leaned up and kissed him each on the cheek.

"Well my ladies, as you've fulfilled your end of the bargain, I believe it is my turn to keep my promise." He said.

"Well then. Lead the way." Serena answered, though she took the front lead carrying the bad with the haircutting tools in. Darien and Rini looked at each other and he chuckled while she giggled. He sat her on his shoulder, her two feet dangling from both side of his shoulders. They followed Serena to the door of the kitchen.

"Lita, Darien is taking us home so we can shower and change there. we will be right back. Will you be ok?" Serena said.

"Of course. Do not take too long." Lita answered.

"We won't!" all three answered and continued to the living room, to the door where they put on their shoes and left the apartment.

* * *

As Lita was cooking, a knock came to the door. She didn't hear the knock as she was too busy chopping and singing and dancing. The knock came a little louder, a little more insistent but still she did not hear. She had turned the radio on so loud she could barely here herself think.

"Hello." She jumped up in alarm, dropping the knife in her hand which almost cut her. It was her quick reflexes that saved her. She stared at the stranger standing at the door of the kitchen. She moved to the radio and turned it off.

"Who are you and how did you get in here!?" she demanded as she took on a defensive stance. The man looked at her in amusement.

"Through the door." He answered.

"Have you never heard of knocking?" she asked sarcastically.

"I have and did knock but I suppose you did not hear me." He said, looking at the radio she had just turned off.

"When you knock at someone's door and they don't come and open, you do not enter at your own free will!" Lita spat. She didn't know him nor had she ever seen him before.

"Well, if you went to your friend's house, you heard loud noise from within, the door is not locked but you keep knocking and they don't open, will you just walk away?" He asked and Lita had to give him credit, he had a point.

"Point. Now let's back to who are you and what do you want?"

"Obviously I'm here to see Darien."

"He is not in right now. He stepped out."

"How long is he going to be gone?" the man asked.

"I don't know, he is with his girlfriend right now." A look of shock passed through the man's feature but he quickly composed himself.

"I see. Well them Miss, can you please inform him that his childhood friend came to see him. I will drop by another time. Oh and can you give him this rose and tell him I have come to fulfill my promise." He said and from behind he produced a rose. He stretched his hand out and Lita took the flower.

"Good day madam." He said and walked to the door. Lita blinked. There was something peculiar about the man that made her skin tingle. She blinked and realized she hadn't gotten his name. She set the rose on the counter and ran to the door and unlocked it to look outside but no one was there. That was odd, without a key, the door could not be locked from the outside. And she had not heard the door close either. She chalked it off and returned to the kitchen. She picked up the rose and sat it in the water where Darien already had some roses in.

"Do men give flowers to men now adays?" She asked allowed to no one and went back to cooking. She hoped it would get her mind off the peculiar man.

* * *

At her house, Serena gave a call to Andrew, Molly and Melvin to get ready so they can be picked up while they headed back to Darien's apartment. Darien sat in the living room chatting with her parents as she and Rini went and took a shower and brush their teethes. After dressing, Serena sat Rini before her and brushed out her hair again.

She had shampooed and conditioned it and began blow drying it. Afterwards she used the straightened to straighten the hair and cut of the remaining split ends. Then she light curled the hair but heavily curled the small pieces that framed Rini's small heart shaped face.

"Do you want your hair down today Rini?" Serena asked.

"I want it whatever style you will do yours." She answered. Serena thought for a minute, thinking of what outfit she could wear with what hairstyle. When she had the image of it in her mind, she did Rini's hair. She let the pieces she had heavily curled to frame her face and straightened the back to halfway the length of the hair and heavily curled the rest of it. She did the same with her own hair before going to grab what she would wear.

She put on a low V cut summer pale green, white and pink print dress that came to her thighs and on her feet she wore a pale green heels the was opened on the sides but held her toes and the back of her feet.

She found a similar dress for Rini though the colors were pink, red and white. Rini wore pink slippers with white and red strips to match the dress. The slippers had an inch of heel to it. It was the only thing similar to what she was wearing that Rini had. After dressing, she put on some eye shadow, mascara and a little blush to her cheeks. Then she glossed her lips. She put just a hint of shadow, blush and gloss on Rini.

Satisfied with their looks, they grabbed their stuffed purses and Serena picked up Darien's hair cutting kit and went to meet their prince.

As always, Darien was the first to notice that Serena was near. He turned to meet his two princesses and stood still. He was spell bound by the vision of spring the two presented.

"Awwwww, you two look so beautiful!" Mrs. Tsukino gush and rushed to give them each a hug and a kiss. Mr. Tsukino hit Darien good naturedly on the back to snap him back to reality.

"Cat's got your tongue?" the older man said and chuckled before going to hug and kiss his daughter and granddaughter. Darien finally brought his mind to the present.

"Well, now it is I who feels under dress." He said teasingly. Rini rushed to him and he caught her in his arms and hugged her.

"You look every bit like your mother." He said and her eyes shone appreciatively at the compliment. Serena reached his side and he hugged her with one hand and used the other to hold onto Rini.

"So, are we ready to go?" He asked.

"Yes. Though we have to pick up Molly and Melvin." Serena said.

"Aiy Aiy Captain!" Darien said with a salute and they all laughed.

"Well you kids have fun. We're all having dinner here so tell the girls." Mrs. Tsukino said.

"Yes mom!" all three royal family answered.

"Take good care of them son." Mr. Tsukino said. Darien's eyes shined. He was so grateful that the Tsukinos had so readily accepted him into their family.

"I will." He answered.

"I will what?" Mr. Tsukino asked.

"I will take good care of them…Dad." He added the last part shyly.

"That's better. Tell Andrew that he, Melvin, and I are going fishing tomorrow." Mr. Tsukino said.

"No fair! What about us!?" Serena asked indignantly.

"We are going to have an all girls day talking about boys and men." Mrs. Tsukino said. Both Darien and Mr. Tsukino gave her a look.

"Good Idea, I will tell the girls." Serena said and Darien turned the look on her. Serena smiled back innocently and he rolled his eyes.

"Women!" Mr. Tsukino said.

"You can't live with them and you can't live without them." Darien finished.

"Ain't that the truth." Mr. Tsukino said and they all laughed.

Finally the royal family left the house to go pick up Molly, Andrew and Melvin.

* * *

The scouts finally returned to Darien's apartment and took over Lita's cooking so she could go and shower.

"Where is Amy?" Lita asked after she had come out of the shower.

"She said she had something to do and would get here as soon as she was done." Rei answered Lita's question.

"Wonder what could be so important." Lita muttered.

"You know Amy; she's probably doing this weekend's assignments." Mina answered and all the inners sighed.

"Guys listen." Trista said seriously.

They all stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to her.

"Last night Queen Serenity came here." She told them and they all gasped.

"She did!?" Amara asked.

"When?" Michelle asked.

"When you were all asleep." Hotaru answered.

"Why didn't you wake us up!?" Mina demanded.

"If there had been a need to wake you guys up we would have." Rei made to protest but Trista held up her hand. "Listen to me; this is not time for arguments." Trista said, her eyes daring any of them to challenge her.

"She spoke of the danger we are in. But she said something that confused me and Saturn. She said the darkness is within the light." Trista said.

"What does that mean?" Lita asked.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that it has something to do with Serena. She said to trust in each other and to believe in Serena and strife to make the light shine brighter." Serena recounted the queen's words.

"Mmmmmm." They pondered what they had just heard.

"What are you guys doing standing around for?" Amy asked as she entered.

"Hi Am…AMY!" They all yelled her name.

"What?" she asked as if she didn't know what was surprising them.

"Do you have a hot date or something!?" Mina asked.

"I don't know, I feel that I will meet my destiny today." She answered and walked past them to the couch. She sat, crossed her legs and turned to face them.

"So, what were you talking about?" she asked.

They quickly brought her up to date on the event that had taken place while the slept the previous night. She pondered the queen's words but she had nothing more to offer than to listen to the queen about believing in each other and in their princess.

As they went about setting up the food, Serena and her crew arrived.

"AMY!" The new comers screamed as they saw their normally timid friend so boldly dressed.

"Serena you don't have a right to talk. I love the dress you're wearing!" Mina said.

"Oh well thank you." Serena said, spinning around to show it off.

"Where did you buy it at?" Rei asked.

"Aunty made it for me." She said happily.

"It's beautiful." Amy commented and Serena hugged her tightly.

"Do you have a hot date today? Come on…spill!" They all laughed. Finally they settled down to have breakfast. Light conversations buzzed around the room and laughter filled the air. Looking at them you would think they had nothing to worry about. But it was within their arms the faith of the earth rested.

"Oh yes, Darien." Lita said, drawing all attention on her and Darien.

"Yeah?"

"Someone came looking for you."

"Who?" Darien asked.

"I didn't catch his name but he had brown hair and eyes, was wearing cowboy outfits, about as tall as you and he brought you a single red rose." Lita said and Darien blinked. Serena burst into fits of giggles and the inners and molly joined them. Michelle and Trista hid a smile behind their hands while Amara laughed heartily. Andrew was giving Darien a look that plainly said, 'you're one of them?'

Melvin just shook his head.

"What?" Darien said, confused.

"I put the rose in the vase with the other roses. He said that he would stop by another time and that he was your childhood friend. He said to tell you that he had come back to fulfill a promise." Lita delivered the rest of the message.

Darien looked utterly confused.

"Does he ring a bell?" Serena asked him.

"No…I can't remember having a friend like that from childhood." He answered.

"Maybe he is from somewhere in your past before the accident?" Serena said.

"Maybe. Anything else you can tell me about him?" Darien asked.

"No not really. Other than he is very strange and something about him feels odd." Lita said.

"Mmmmmm." They all mmmmmed as they thought.

"Well was he cute?" Mina asked.

"Mina!" the scouts said

"What? I'm just asking."

"Well don't worry about it. He said he would come visit again so wait till he comes." Serena said.

"I guess you're right."

There was a brief pause while each pondered their own thoughts.

"So, what are we doing today?" Molly asked.

"I wanted to go to the flower field." Serena answered.

"Good idea. I haven't been there in a while." Darien agreed.

"A flower field?" Rini asked.

"Yeah, it's a park where all kinds of flowers grow. The green house there also sells flowers." Amy explained.

"Like Serenity's Floral?" Rini asked Trista.

"Something like that." The time guardian answered. All eyes turned on Rini and Trista.

"Future secret." Trista answered their unspoken question. They all sighed in disappointment.

"Well then, let's go!" Serena said as she got up. Darien held her dressed and pulled her down.

"Not until every single drop of food is off your plate." He said and he pouted.

* * *

An hour and a half later they arrived at the park. Rini ran throw with open arms and danced around when the flower beds lifted up into the sky and spiraled back down. Darien got out his camera and began taking pictures. They spent thirty minutes posing and taking pictures. On lookers watched them with amused grins and some even joined in on the photo session.

Then afterwards they went to the maze.

"Wow! The hedges are so tall!" Rini said with sparkling eyes.

"Which makes it even harder to find your way in or out." Serena replied.

"Well then let's have a race!" Rini said.

"Good idea." Lita agreed

"Choose a partner. At the center of the maze are white circle rocks. When you come out, both partners must have a rock in his or her hands. Even if you make it out first, so long as your partner is still in there, you will not win. Both partners has to come out at the same time. No cheating!" Amy gave the rules and looked at the scouts to make sure they understood that they were not allowed to use their powers to aid them. "Got it?"

"Yes!" they all nodded.

"Rini. Why don't you be Darien's partner? Only cause I have a terrible sense of direction." Serena said.

"Ok!" Rini said and turned to Darien he picked her up and sat her on his shoulder again.

"Ready munchkin?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly.

"Serena and I will be partners!" Molly said as she grabbed Serena's arms.

"Um…Molly, Serena and I need to talk privately so could she and I be partners? It's important." Amy said.

"Oh. Well can't it wait?" Molly asked.

"I'm afraid not." Amy answered.

"After this round you can be my partner ok Molly?" Serena said.

"Yeah, Sure." Molly said and grabbed Melvin's arms.

"Be my partner?" she asked him and he smiled at her.

"Anytime."

"Partner?" Mina said to Lita and she grinned and extended her hand out to grab Mina's.

"Partner!"

"Hotaru, will you be my partner?" Andrew asked.

"Yes of course." She answered and moved to stand a little closer to him. Michelle and Amara were already partnered up so Rei and Trista became partnes.

"Ready, Set, GO!" they all yelled and rushed inside. Upon the entrance there are only three directions. Straight ahead, left and right. Group A, which was Darien and Rini and Group B which was Serena and Amy took the right entrance. Group C, Mina and Lita, and Group D, Molly and Melvin took the left entrance. Group E, Andrew and Hotaru, along with Group F, Michelle and Amara, and Group G, Trista and Rei all went down the center road. As they maneuvered, they split apart.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Serena asked Amy.

"I did some research today when I went home to go change and I think I may have found the information you're looking for." Amy said.

"Oh." Serena said and stopped. She faced Amy. Amy opened her purse and took out a folded sheet of paper. She handed it to Serena.

"Maria and Jordan Shields huh." Serena said as she read through the articles.

"This doesn't make any sense." She said after reading through it.

"I know." Amy said. "I also took the liberty of digging in further and I discovered something very interesting." Amy produced a second paper and Serena read it, her eyes widened.

"I was right; Darien parents are very much alive!" Serena said with a big smile.

"So what now?" Amy asked.

"Now, we find out where they live and reunite them!" Serena answered.

"Do you want me to research that?" Amy asked.

"Yes please, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." Amy said. Serena hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much" The moon princess whispered.

"I take it Darien and the others are not to learn of this." Amy said when Serena pulled back.

"Not yet."

"Ok then."

Amy wondered if she should tell Serena about that little icicle incident that had happened in her bathroom but went against that idea. She didn't have a clue what it was. She decided she would wait to tell her and the others.

The two held hands and moved on.

* * *

At another section, Molly and Melvin moved at a turtles pace.

Molly was lost in thoughts and Melvin watched her worriedly.

"Serena loves you, no matter what happens, Serena loves you." Melvin said, drawing molly out of her thoughts. She looked at him and smiled softly.

"I know. I….I just fear that she might draw away again when she becomes very close to them as was the last time." Molly confessed.

"The last time she drew away to protect us from enemies who might use us against her. She didn't leave because she found better friends. No matter what you will always be her best friend. Have faith in that, have faith in Serena." Melvin said.

"Ok." Molly answered and took his offered arm.

* * *

The first to come out of the maze was Darien and Rini. They cheered happily and waited for the others to come out. They made a bet on who would come out next and who would be the last. Rini bet that Serena and Amy would be the next ones to come out while Darien betted on Hotaru and Andrews.

And he won, next to come out was Hotaru and Andrew.

"How did you know?" Andrew asked.

"Hotaru just seemed like someone with good sense." He answered.

"What are you trying to say about me huh?" Andrew said, giving Darien a dirty look. Darien, Rini and Hotaru laughed and waited for the others to come out.

* * *

"Serena!" Amy screamed urgently as she caught Serena from falling.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Amy asked as she felt Serena forehead.

"I don't know. I feel all queered and my stomach hurts really badly." Serena answered as she placed a hand on her stomach and one on her head. She was dizzy.

She made to stand only to fall back down.

"Don't move." Amy said and took out her mercury computer. Serena held her stomach and turned around from Amy and vomited. Her eyes were foggy and her skin seemed to clam up. Amy quickly found the route to getting out of the maze. She bent down and hanged Serena's hand over her shoulder.

"See if you can walk like this." Amy said. Serena took a step and she became dizzier than she already was. She held her stomach again as another round of vomiting ensured. She bent down immediately and threw back out her morning meal. Amy patted her back and pushed her hair out of her face.

"We need to get you out of here and to a hospital." She looked around and saw that a foot away there was an area Serena could sit. Calling on her powers, she used it to drag Serena to that spot. She knew she could carry her the whole way out.

"Stay here ok, I'm going to go get help." Amy said and Serena moaned. The water sailor quickly ran off. Serena brought her legs up and slowly placed her head on it.

* * *

The next to join Darien, Rini, Hotaru, and Andrew were Trista and Rei. A bet against Andrew Darien won again.

"Time guardian always has a sense of direction." Trista said with a wink to Rini.

Darien swayed on her feet.

"Darien?" Rei who had seen him sway asked worriedly. He shook his head.

"Something is wrong." He said and they all became very alert. A scream pierced afternoon peace. They turned to see where the scream was coming from and they saw chaos. People were running all around in all directions. Rei took out her communication compact and opened it.

"Forget the contest, get out now! Monster alert!" She said into the communication compact and took off after the others who had left as soon as they saw the carnage. Andrew hid with Rini and Darien and the girls found a place to transform. They came upon a scene of Chaos. In the green house where they sold the flowers, the flower pots were strewn everywhere, flowers over turned and dirt all over the otherwise neat floor.

"Hey!" Rei said as they saw the monster responsible for it. The monster turned to them and grinned.

"The sailor scouts." It hissed.

"That's right! I'm Mars, the flame guardian." Before she could finish an vine dashed toward her and she had to cut her speech short to dodge. She sent a ring of fire toward the monster and it too dodged.

"Dead Scream!" Pluto sent out her attack an again the monster dodged. It opened it vined arms sent towards them a blizzard of flowers with thorns.

"Silence glaive surprise!" Saturn activated her shield, protecting her friends from the poisonous flowers.

A lightning bolt swerved past the scouts towards the monster. It made to jump out of the way but Venus love chain held it in place and Jupiter's attack hit the monster. It screamed in pain.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep submerged!" Uranus and Neptune's attack joined Jupiter's. Under the assault of all three, the monster could not resist. It turned into dust and blew away.

Everything was silent.

Then suddenly a gust of wind blew around and the scouts had to close their eyes to avoid dirt entering. Laughter greeted their ears but they couldn't open their eyes to see who was laughing.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" another scream pierced the sky. The wind stopped and all the scouts looked up to see a woman with long green hair freezing from her bottom half by Mercury's power. She was shocked at how strong her powers had gotten but she quickly shook herself out of it.

"Tuxedo Mask, go to the maze. She is sick!" Mercury semi ordered. Without a second thought, Tuxedo Mask fled the scene and ran into the maze. Rini followed after him. Seeing Rini running after Darien, Saturn also took off after her.

"You, what have you done to me!?" the green haired woman screamed.

"Mars…"

"Mars stop!" Mercury said, stopping mars before she could unleash her power.

"What?" Mars asked in irritation.

"Let me handle this. Shine Aqua Illusion!" Mercury sent another blast of cold water at the woman. They watched with wide eyes as the icy water traveled over the woman and encased her in a brick of ice. She fell from the sky to the ground.

"Yes!" Mercury cheered.

"Wow Mercury. You really have grown powerful." Venus said proudly.

"So what do we do with this human icicle?" Mars.

"Leave that to me." Jupiter said. "Jupiter Thunder Bolt Clash!" the bolt of thunder and lightning sped toward the frozen woman but before it could hit hair, something reflected it back towards the scouts who jumped up and away from the attack.

"How dare you hurt Lady Emerald!? You're going to pay for this." Two identical looking boys said as they took a defensive stance in front of the lady in ice. They raised their hands and dark energy gathered it then sent the dark balls toward the scouts.

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerged!" the four powers clashed and exploded in powers and colors.

The fight seemed nowhere near an end.

* * *

A hand touched Serena's cheek and here clouded eyes opened to stare into dark icy eyes.

"Hello Serenity. We finally meet." She heard the words but she could not make sense of it.

"I've waited a long time for you. Now, you belong to me." The voice said.

The tip of a rose slammed into the hand of the man and penetrated the skin. The man stood up and yelped in pain. He backed away from Serena and turned blazing angry eyes on Tuxedo mask who stood protectively in front of Serena.

"You foolish prince! Do you think someone of her caliber will be satisfied with a third rate like you?" the man sneered.

"Yet she chose me." Tuxedo mask replied and the man sneered. The man stretched his hand and a blast of power left his hand. Tuxedo quickly bent to the floor, touching the earth with his gloved hand. A wall shoved up directly from the ground and took the hit that was meant for him.

"So, you know a couple of tricks. Let see how long it can last you." He sneered again.

"Silence Wall Destruct!" An invisible wall slammed into the man and he flew several feet back. Rini and Saturn joined Darien and they formed a semi circle around her.

"This is just the beginning Prince of Earth I will make her mine!" the man's voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere. It disappeared but they still stood in the defensive posture. A minute or so later, they realized he wasn't coming back and relaxed. Rini was holding Serena's shoulders.

"Mama?" Rini said softly.

"It's alright munchkin. You go with Saturn; I will take care of her ok. Saturn, tell the others we will see you guys later tonight at the Tsukino's for dinner alright?" Tuxedo Mask said.

Saturn nodded and Rini rose up and took the hand Saturn offered. The two walked away and Darien dropped his transformation as Tuxedo Mask Only to reappear as Prince Endymion. He cupped his lover's cheek and pressed his forehead to hers. From the earth golden rose insignia that burned on his forehead to Serena's Crescent moon symbol, he transferred energy from himself and the earth into her. The flow of pure energy and magic that washed through her cleansed her upset stomach and her clouded eyes. When Endymion had finished, she was asleep. He sighed and turned to plain old Darien and picked her up. Looking up into the sky, he teleported away.

* * *

"Mars fireball Ignite!"

"Jupiter, thunder clash!"

"Venus love chain encircle!"

"Shine aqua illusion!"

"Uranus World Shaking!"

"Neptune Deep Submerge!"

"Pluto deadly scream!"

The combined attacks broke through the twins attack and slammed into them, instantly turning them into dust.

"Two down, one more to go." Mars said.

"Not today Mars but I do so promise you, that you will have the chance to duel." A voice said from the sky. They looked up and saw no one.

"Diamond." Pluto whispered under her breath.

The icicled lady disappeared.

The scouts did not relax until Saturn and Rini walked up to them.

"Where is Serena!?" Amy asked.

"She is with Darien. He said they will see us later at the Tsukino residence for dinner." Saturn answered. They all sighed.

"Well let's help restore some order here and go to the crown ok?" Trista said, they nodded and began to work

* * *

Darien appeared with Serena in his room and laid her on the bed. He wet a towel and wiped all around Serena's face and mouth. Then he pulled the blanket onto of her before leaving her to sleep in his room.

In the living room, he turned on the news, half watching and half thinking of what the man had said. He knew he shouldn't be bothered by it especially since it was just that morning they had talked about why Serena was with him, yet he could help but feel she deserved better.

Along the lines of thinking and watching, he fell asleep.

For hours they both slept, him waking up when the doorbell rang. When he opened it, it was Trista returning Serena's purse. He sat it on the table and returned to sleep.

Serena was the first to wake up. She hated the heavy feeling in her mouth so she went to the restroom, washed her face and rinsed her mouth with water and the mouth wash.

Finished, she walked to the living room and found Darien sleeping. She touched his cheeks gently and his eyes flew open. They stared at each other. The first to move was Darien, his doctorate instinct kicking in. he touched her forehead and checked her eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked.

"I'm all better now, thank you."

"I told you, stuffing your face was not such a good idea now was it?" he said teasingly.

"I've learned my lesson." She said and he chuckled.

"What time is it?" she asked and he looked at the watch on his hand.

"15 minutes past 6."

"Have I been sleeping that long?"

"Not really. Just four hours." Darien answered.

"Mmmm I see."

"Trista returned your purse since I accidently left it there when I teleported you hear." Darien said. She reached for her purse and opened it. Inside she found what she was searching for, her star shaped pendant.

She took it out and opened it. The beautiful melody that belonged only to her and her prince poured out and she closed her eyes to enjoy the beat. Darien got off the couch and stood behind her. She sat the pendant and the bag down and turned to face him.

"Can I have this dance?" She said offering him her hand. He took it.

"Yes you can." He answered. He placed one hand on her waist and the other held her hand and together they began to waltz to the beautiful melody of the star locket.

All thoughts left their heads as they turned and twirled, lost in each other's eyes.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**

**I'm sorry for rushing the last part, i was so sleepy and tired. i finished writing this at 2 am!**


	5. Chapter 4 Dark Intrusion

**Where Do I Belong? Book 2: The Collisions of the Times**

**Chapter 4: Dark Intrusion**

In the Tsukino residence, conversations were kept to a minimum as they all waited for Serena and Darien to arrive. The dinner was set for 6 but without their prince and princess, no one wanted to begin and so they waited, attempting conversations and failing miserably.

Serena's parents had been informed of the battle that had taken place at the flower field and they were glad that none of the scouts were hurt but when Amy revealed Serena's condition prior to the battle, they all worried. There was a thought buzzing through Mrs. Tsukino's head but she kept silent about it. If it were true, she would fear for Darien's life.

Eventually after an hour of waiting, their patience was rewarded with the arrival of Mrs. Baker and the two awaited parties. As soon as they entered, everyone rushed at Serena, all asking if she was ok and trying to hug her. Eventually Darien intervened and untangled Serena from the worried crowd.

"I know you're all worried but crowding her right now is not in her best interest." Darien said evenly and they backed up but not down. Serena, grateful for his help, took his hand and walked past the scouts to her parents and fell into the warm embrace of her mother. Serena was a strong person but there were days when she just felt like crying. Maybe it was because of the day's event but as her mother held her, all she wanted to do was cry. Mr. Tsukino went up behind Serena and his wife transferred their daughter to him. He held his precious little girl tightly, hoping all the love he felt for her would be transferred into her heart to give her strength. As of late, he had become much attuned to her moods and knew that she just wanted to cry.

Pulling out of his hug before she gave into her tears, she smiled gratefully at him before looking around until she met Rini's eyes. She went on one knee and opened her arms for the little girl who watched her worriedly. Without a second thought, Rini rushed into Serena's open arms and they hugged tightly.

Serena lifted up her future daughter and gently massaged her neck.

"Have you eaten love?" she asked. Rini shook her head no.

"We were waiting for you." Molly answered and Serena nodded. She pulled Rini slightly away from her so she can see her face.

Smiling, Serena said to Rini, "I bet I can finish my plate before you!"

Rini blinked at first before catching onto the challenge. She jumped out of Serena's arms and ran in the direction of the dining room.

"Not if I start first!" the little girl challenged back and they all laughed, the unease lifting from their hearts.

"No fair!" Serena said as she ran after her daughter. The others in the room laughed at their princesses' energy and followed them to the dining room where deliciously prepared meals awaited them. Serena and Rini had already taken their seats. Darien occupied the seat on Serena's right since Rini was sitting on her left and Andrew, Melvin and Molly sat across from her. Sammy sat by Rini and the others sat on the remaining seats. Taking the seat at the end of the table, Mr. Tsukino said grace and the two Mrs. served them their food.

They ate the meal in good conversation and happy chatter, reminiscing over past misconducts. Because of the light atmosphere, no one except Hotaru and Darien noticed that Serena had barely touched any of the foods. They decided not to comment on it. Drawing attention on her lack of eating would not be in Serena's best interest they figured.

Halfway through their meal, a thought occurred to Sammy.

"I haven't seen Luna and Artemis lately." He mentioned and they all paused as they pondered on it.

"They are doing research right now." Trista answered.

"Research?" Molly asked.

"On Serena's condition. They are also hoping to find some of the reincarnated Moon doctors since they will most likely be the ones able to understand Serena's illness if indeed it is an illness."

"Oh." Mrs. Tsukino sounded.

Though Trista's explanation seemed plausible, the scouts knew the real reason for the disappearance of the moon princess's guardians. They, above all, had been most fooled by the appearance of the fake princess. They were the once that should have been able to recognize the princess but they had failed miserably. On top of that, they had contributed greatly to the betrayal of Serena. Haven discovered that Sailor Moon whom they had turned their backs on was the real princess; they had been in so much shocked and self loathing that they had gone into shock.

By now they would have regain consciousness but like Serena, Luna and Artemis had not been reincarnated. They had been reborn and so their survival on the earth depended on Serena's strength as Serena's depended on Darien's. Since Serena was not stable and was fading in and out, she didn't have enough power to save herself let alone two others. Until Serena's condition improved, Luna and Artemis would be locked in the shock they were in. Not wanting a constant reminder of Serena's deteriorating health, majority vote among the scouts had relocated Luna and Artemis onto the moon where the spirit of the late queen watched over them.

After they finished eating, Trista, Lita and Michelle helped Mrs. Baker and Mrs. Tsukino clean and washed the dishes. Afterwards they joined the others in the living room for a movie.

They movie had barely began when Darien noticed that Serena had fallen asleep. He stood and lifted her up and Rini followed him up the stairs to Serena's room. He laid her down and pulled the covers over her. He sat down and pulled Rini on top of his lap and in silence they watched the rise and fall of Serena's breasts.

"Daddy?" Rini said softly.

"Yes munchkin?"

"Is mommy ok?"

"She will be just fine. She's just really tired and needs lots of rest."

For a long time they didn't say anything. Then a tear from Rini fell and Darien lifted her chin to look at him.

"Serena will be fine. We have to believe in her Rini. Because we are all she's got." Darien said encouragingly.

"I know…it's just….sometimes I can't help but feel that if I let go of her hand for even a brief moment, she will disappear. And sometimes from the corner of my eyes…she looks….she looks like a ghost. It just scares me." Rini said miserably and buried her face in Darien's shirt. He sighed. How could he alleviate Rini's worries when hers mirrored his so perfectly? He was just as afraid of losing Serena as Rini was if not more.

Serena stirred and they both turned to look at her. Her lashes shook and within seconds her lids opened. But her eyes were glossy with sleep and so she closed her eyes again. A few more seconds later, she opened her eyes and looked upon Darien with her clear cerulean orbs. She blinked once, then twice…before stretching a hand to Rini. Rini quickly crawled under the sheet beside her mother and Serena folded the little girl in her embrace. She looked up at Darien and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too Serena." He said. She gave him a lazy smile before closing her eyes in sleep. He sat for a moment longer before rising to his feet. He bent and kissed her softly on her forehead and on Rini's but as soon as his lips made contact with Rini's skin, he saw a vision of a tower of crystal. The vision disappeared as quickly as it had come. Shocked, he stood and just stared at the little girl who would someday be his daughter. He mused over how often he saw random visions whenever he touched Rini and wondered what that all meant. He decided that in the morning he would speak to Serena about these visions.

Finally he left the room and closed the door lightly behind him. He turned around from the door to find Hotaru and Amara waiting.

"How are they?" Amara asked.

"They will be fine. They are sleeping."

"Good. For tonight I hope nothing else happens." Amara replied.

"I hope so too." Darien said. With one last look at the door to Serena's room, he descended the stairs behind the two girls and into the living room where the movie had been at a pause since he'd been gone.

They continued to watch the movie and because the movie was comedy, it was slightly able to lift Darien's spirit up.

* * *

Back in the room Rini who had fallen asleep as soon as Serena had folded her into her arms suddenly sat up. Though her movement was somewhat jerky, she did not wake Serena up. She stood from the bed and walked to the glass double door that led out to Serena's veranda. Opening the door, she stepped out and a hazy shadow rose around her. She lifted her eyes toward the moon and her eyes glowed crimson. Dark winds picked up around her as she rose up from the cemented veranda onto the rails. She stood with the wind blowing around her; her body began to shift and swerving but took on no definite shape. Light beam like lightning flashed and before her floated a hooded figure.

"Wiseman." A voice from Rini's mouth said though it sounded much older and nothing like Rini's much sweeter voice. This voice was mature but cold and sharp.

"My pet. I am truly glad to see you fair well. Do they suspect you at all?"

"No. they are all too worried about the princess's deteriorating condition to pay much attention to my presence...well…all save Saturn. I do not know if she suspects something or she had just taken up the mantel of being small lady's protector."

"I see. And how fair the white moon princess?" The shadowy figured known as Wiseman asked.

"She dies with every passing day. Especially since I'm draining away her strength. The closer she keeps me towards her, the weaker she becomes."

"Good good but now I need you to create a discord between her and the earth prince. So long as he is attentive to her, she would never be weak enough for us to be able to destroy her!"

"Yes Wiseman! Consider it done!"

* * *

As the movie was drawing to a conclusion, Hotaru immediately stood up with wide eyes, causing everyone to stare at her.

"What's wr…" Before Michelle could finish, Hotaru took off running in the direction of Serena's room. The others chased after her as they suspected something was up. At the door, Hotaru who had transformed to Saturn opened the door gently and entered looking from one place to another. Darien entered with everyone, his heart pounding and turned on the light switch. Thankfully Serena had one of those switch where you could dim or turn it on full blast. Not wanting to wake Serena up, he dimmed the light and they all wondered into the room to check out what had caused Hotaru to react the way she had.

"What's wrong Saturn?" Amara asked, her eyes narrowed in suspicion and ready to attack any intruder.

"I felt a dark presence here." She said as she approached the glass and opened it. The scouts took out their transforming sticks, ready for anything that might come out.

"Yeah, I feel a trace of dark power but it is very faint. Like it's receding." Rei commented, her eyes squinted in concentration as she tried to get a clearer feel of the dark powers. The outers followed Saturn out to the veranda as the inners checked the bathroom, the closets and drawers as well as under the bed. Returning to the room, Saturn closed the glass door and relocked it before de-transforming.

"Well?" Sammy asked.

"Whatever had been here disappeared just as soon as I got here." Hotaru said.

They all remained silent for a minute.

"I think that Serena should go stay with the outers for a while." Mina said and they all looked at her.

"Why?" Mrs. Tsukino said but even as she asked, she knew the answer. Her daughter would be safer there than at her own home.

"Darien said that the guy who had appeared to Serena at the park had intended to take Serena and make her 'his'. If that's the case, he could have been the same one who came here. Who knows, he might have tried to take her but heard Hotaru coming up and he disappeared. This attempt at Serena will be repeated again if I am any fortune teller. I think for the time being, our best way of protecting the princess is letting her stay with the Outers. Because Saturn's sense are march sharper than ours, they will always be on the alert and right at hand when something happens. On the other hand if we leave Serena here and something happens, we would have to cross grounds before we can get here unless we all plan to move into this small house." Mina answered. They thought about her proposal, weighing the good and the bad and considering other options.

"Why didn't I sense Serena in danger?" Darien asked.

"Because she wasn't…yet." Hotaru answered.

"What do you mean?" Darien asked.

"Darien, you can't sense people's intentions towards Serena. You can sense her in danger when she herself is aware that she is in danger. When she is aware, her feelings send that message through the bond you share and that's how you know when something is happening with her. She had been asleep when the dark presences entered this room and so had felt no danger. I didn't sense Serena in danger either. I only felt the dark presence because of the nature of my powers." Hotaru answered.

"So your saying that if Serena was in danger but she didn't feel that she was in danger I wouldn't be able to sense her dangerous situation because she doesn't feel it's a danger to her?" Darien answered.

"Exactly."

"Mmmm…but Hotaru, if you could sense this dark presence why didn't Serena? Serena's senses are just as active when she is asleep as when she is awake. She should have noticed the dark power that was here." Michelle pointed out.

"True but Serena's unstable condition right now has dulled her senses because if her senses are heightened, she would be very tired. In dulling her senses, most of the energy remaining in her body is just barely able to help her walk and carry on with her daily routine." Trista answered and they all again pondered at that.

"Well I am not happy about my daughter going to live somewhere else but this is for her own protection so I agree that she must live with the outers for the time being until the danger to her is gone or Serena has recovered enough to protect herself." Mr. Tsukino spoke. They all watched him with unbelieving eyes. This man, who would have thought he could be reasonable when it concerned his daughter?

"You're right but tonight she will sleep here and so will I. Could I please have a futon so I can sleep in this room too just in case someone else decides to drop by to cause mischief." Hotaru asked.

"We will stay as well. For tonight, we can all help guard her." Amy said and the inners all nodded.

"I guess we're having a sleep over." Molly said as she went into Serena's closet to retrieve sleeping bags. Mrs. Tsukino left to her room and brought back blankets and pillows. By the time they had arranged themselves, Serena's room was packed with the bodies of the eight scouts and Molly. It was decided that Darien would share the bed with his daughter and girlfriend and that Andrew, Melvin and Mrs. Baker would return home. Mr. Tsukino made no comment about Darien sharing the bed which came as another surprise to them all.

After goodbyes and goodnights were said, Darien climbed onto the bed behind Serena and held her to him, covering all three of them with the blankets. The lights were turned off and the scouts one by one began to nod off.

It had been a long day and they hoped sleep would provide some relief from the days' nightmares.

* * *

Tired and weary, they scouts didn't wake up at five for their normal practice. And because it was a Sunday, no one had plans early in the morning that they would be late for so they slept in. When Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino woke up, they came to check on them and decided to let them sleep. Mr. Tsukino took off the day from work, deciding that he needed to bond with the males of their now enlarged family. Mrs. Tsukino went straight to preparing breakfast for the scouts who were fast becoming like daughters to her.

At 9, Darien was the first to wake up. He kissed Serena on the cheek and left the room to downstairs where Mr. Tsukino sat reading his morning newspaper.

"Good morning." Darien greeted. Mr. Tsukino looked up and nodded.

"Morning, sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Good because we're going fishing."

Darien blinked at that.

"We?" Darien asked.

"Yes we. Me, you, Sammy, Melvin and Andrew."

"Oh ok." Mrs. Tsukino walked in then.

"Good morning Darien." She said

"Morning." Darien replied and she kissed him on the cheek.

"Breakfast is almost ready." She announced.

"But the girls are still sleeping." Darien informed.

"We may have to wake them up. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day! They need to eat!" Mrs. Tsukino said as she walked back to the kitchen.

"I think I need to go home to freshen up a bit." Darien said.

"You'll probably manage to come back before the girls wake up." Mr. Tsukino agreed.

"Then I'll be back very soon." Mr. Tsukino nodded and Darien left.

Half an hour later, Trista was woke up. She left to the outers' home to grab their tooth brushes for them and returned to find Hotaru and Michelle helping Mrs. Tsukino set up the table.

"Oh Trista you're back." Mrs. Tsukino said. "Go wake up the others."

Trista headed up to the bedroom and found Amara and the girls already awake and just sitting.

"Breakfast time." She said. As they rose up, Rini stirred and stretch before sitting up.

"Good morning Small Lady." Trista said as she approached Rini.

"Morning." She murmured sleepily.

"Come, let's go have breakfast."

"What about Serena?" Rini asked as she saw her mother sleeping soundly.

"Let's leave her to sleep a little more." Trista answered and lifted Rini off the bed. The scouts had left for downstairs and so she took Rini to their adjacent bathroom to brush her teeth and then joined everyone. Darien had returned so Rini ran into his arms. Melvin and Andrew were present as well.

It was noon when they finally sat to have breakfast of oatmeal, pancakes, orange, grape and apple juices, milk, cereal, biscuits, fried eggs, bread, peanut butter and jelly, and various fruits. As they ate, they passed their praise and compliments onto the chef and Mrs. Tsukino received them gratefully.

* * *

While they ate, Serena finally woke up. She didn't immediately get off bed. She sat up and thought for a while until she finally made a decision. She knew the others weren't going to like it one bit but this was something she had to do and no matter what, she was going to do it. Finally getting out of bed, she went to shower and dress in caprice jeans and a sleeveless frilly pink shirt and matching sandals.

Upon her entrance to the dining room, happy smiles greeted her and she walked to her mother and father to give them a hug before going over to Molly, Melvin, Andrew and Sammy. Then she took her place beside Darien after kissing Rini on the forehead and gave Darien kisses on his cheeks.

She then grabbed an apple and cut them into slices on her plate and scooped up peanut butter onto it and started eating. When she realized how quiet it was, she looked up to see everyone staring at her.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"Peanut butter as an apple dips?" Molly asked in horror.

"Try it." Was her simple response. Darien took one of her sliced apples and she pouted. He laughed at that before he scooped a bit of the peanut butter onto the slice and ate. Then he blinked before smiling.

"This is actually really good. It might take some getting used to it but it's not bad." Darien said. At that, everyone wanted to try it so all the piece she had cut were taken away and so she sighed and began cutting another apple. Hotaru did not try because she was allergic to peanuts and Amara and Mr. Tsukino did not like the combination but everyone else enjoyed it to various degrees. As Serena began eating her apple, she pondered on how to bring up the subject of her departure without arising suspicion and getting their approval.

Seeing her dilemma on her face, Darien wondered what was up.

"What are you thinking about?" Darien asked, unconsciously drawing everyone's attention onto her. She looked up at her interested audience and sighed.

'I guess it's now or never.' She thought.

"I need to travel for a few days." She said.

At first there was no response as they all tried to process what she had said.

"Travel as in how far?" Sammy asked.

"Africa."

"What?" They all yelled in surprise!

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Because there is something I must do."

"Well ok but shouldn't we deal with our enemies first before we take a trip like that?" Lita asked and Serena shook her head.

"The only one coming with me is Amy. I will need her help." Serena said.

"Absolutely not!" They all yelled except for Rini, Hotaru and Amy.

Amy knew the purpose behind the trip and so kept silent but she did agree that her going alone with Serena was not a good idea at all. What if their enemies followed her? She didn't feel confident that she could protect Serena on her own.

"This is urgent. I have to go."

"Serena while you slept last night, someone with dark powers entered your room and you didn't sense it at all!" Amara said by way of explanation to why they were opposed to the idea. Serena blinked.

"What?" she asked.

"I sensed a dark presence in your room last night and rushed there but by the time I got there it had disappeared." Hotaru explained.

"Oh." Serena said, her mind thinking of all the reasons for why she hadn't felt the presence in her room.

"So we ended up sleeping in your room with you." Mina answered. That too Serena had not felt their presence. She sighed, realizing once again how her powers were so quickly diminishing and how little a time she had remaining.

"All the more reasons why I should go and do this that I have to do." She said.

"What is it that you have to do?" Darien asked.

"I can't tell you…not yet at least." Serena answered. This hurt Darien but he kept silent. She would tell him on her own time.

"Serena it's not that we won't let you go. It's just that right now it seems you are the enemy's target. We can't just allow you to go anywhere without protection." Michelle said.

"I have Amy."

"She can't protect you by herself!" Lita said. Amy was very hurt that Lita had said that. For a minute she felt like crying but she contained herself.

"She would protect me just fine." Serena said and Amy smiled at her gratefully.

"Serena no! Absolutely not!"

"But Daddy…"

"No way Serena!"

Serena sighed. She hated to do this but they really gave her no choice.

"Do not make me order you to abide by my command. If your worry is for my safety and one scout alone accompanying me isn't enough, I'll add Saturn to it or else I will teleport away without informing you at all of my whereabouts!" she said and Amara growled.

"That's not fair Serenity!" The wind soldier said angrily.

"I know, that's why I am asking you to let me go. I need to leave tonight."

"Tonight!"

"Why so soon dear?"

"Because I'm running out of time." She said, making them all consider if there was some deep meaning behind her words.

"Serena..."

"Trista I know the consequences of this action and I know that you are worried but if I don't do this I might be leaving the fate of two important people into the arms of dark forces." Everyone blinked at that. Who were these two people and just how important were they that they dare risk the safety of their beloved princess?

Further discussions and deliberation reluctantly granted Serena permission. She charged Darien with the duties of taking good care of their daughter and to Rini she promised she would be back as soon as possible. Though Rini wasn't all that happy, she wasn't against it as she would have been if this had been the day before. She wondered why that was.

After the breakfast table was cleared, the girls decided to go fishing with the guys so they might all spend some time with Serena whose journey to Africa would begin that night.

The scouts returned to their homes to freshen up while Molly stayed and bathed in Serena's room and put on some of Serena's clothes since they were both relatively the same size except for Serena's boobs and butt being bigger than Molly's.

While the scouts freshened up, Serena and her father called the airlines and booked a plane ticket first class for Africa. It was expensive beyond believe but for his daughter, nothing else would do. Of course Darien and the Outers and Serena all contributed a generous amount of money to the purchasing of the plane tickets for the three that would be traveling. They figured it was better for them to travel by common means than by Serena teleporting because her powers right now were not fully under her control and they didn't want her to waste her precious energy.

At two, they all gathered at the front of the Tsukino house and with three fully packed cars, they all headed out of town to a lake house belonging to a dear friend of Mr. Tsukino.

In Darien's red van was Serena at the front passenger seat. The second roll of seats was a two people seat and was occupied by Andrew and Hotaru. At the back roll which contained three people were Molly, Rini in the middle and Melvin. Light conversation buzzed through the van as Rini asked many questions about Serena's childhood. Darien who had not known about Serena's accident when she was young that turned her dumb was shocked by the revelation but when he turned his eyes briefly onto Serena to comment on it, he found her sleeping peacefully. He decided it was best not to wake her and he would ask her when they arrived at their destination.

Behind Darien's van was the Tsukino's green van which contained Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino, Sammy, Martha and three of the Inners who were cheerfully singing along to any song that came on the radio.

And then finally in Amara's convertible were the three Outers with the addition of Amy.

"Amy." Amara said as she drove, briefly looking through her rearview mirror to see Amy's facial response.

"Yes?" the person in question replied.

"Do you have any idea why Serena wants to go to Africa?"

Amy sighed. She had expected this line of questioning from the beginning when they had insisted she ride with them.

"Why are you asking me?" She asked in return.

"Because she specifically chose you to accompany. We figured you might know something." Michelle responded.

Once again Amy sighed.

"Didn't she say she needed my help with something? I'm sure whatever it is, she was sure I was the only who can help her with it though I wonder about that. As for Serena's agenda I do not know. I asked her but all she said is you'll know when we get there." Amy lied smoothly. Serena had made her promise to not give out any of the details to the Outers even if they threatened to skin her. Though her lie came out smoothly enough, she fooled no one. The Outers knew she was lying but they didn't hold it against her. They figured she was under some sort of promise from Serena.

"Well whatever it is, please do all within your power to protect our princess ok Amy?" Trista said.

"I…I will do my very best." Amy replied hesitantly.

"That's not good enough!" Amara said sharply. Amy lowered her head. She really wanted to cry.

"What Amara means," Michelle said softly and kindly, "is that you need to believe in yourself more Amy. Because giving your best will amount to nothing if you have a limited view of what your best is. There's no point in worrying about what you can and cannot do. If you are weak, train yourself, if you're dumb, study. Comparing yourself to others in areas you are weak at will never help you improve. Serena chose only you meaning that she believes that if trouble comes, you will be more than capable of protecting her. Even if you don't have faith in yourself, believe in the potential in which our princess see in you and become strong enough to not let her down!"

"Even at the cost of your own life you must protect our princess!" Trista said seriously. Amy nodded.

"Scouts honor, I will protect my princess!"

* * *

Forty-five minutes later they arrived at their destination and being warmly welcomed, they immediately went off to their fishing purpose. The ladies set up outside fire and they roasted the fishes the guys caught and they all ate with relish and good cheer. Darien who had no fishing experience was shocked to see how well he did. Of course this was thanks to his powers. What Darien didn't know was that the fishes came to him because they sensed him to be their king. He was the prince of the earth after all and nature gravitated toward him. Serena decided that it was best not to tell him else he'd feel horrible about eating the fishes that had come to him seeking protection.

However much as Serena tried, she couldn't eat any of the fish. It repulsed her which surprised her parents because they knew how much she loved fishes. It was becoming more and more obvious that Serena could no longer eat what had once had life. The more she changed, the less she could eat.

Melvin and Andrew proved to be very useless in fishing and they were mercilessly laughed at by their friends. No matter how hard they tried, they could catch no fish yet they kept trying which provided an extreme amount of amusement to the onlookers.

Also seeing the efforts Mr. Tsukino was making to bond with him for Serena's sake, Darien shyly opened up to the older man and revealed to him the accident he had been involved in at the age of six that had killed his parents. Understanding the loneliness with which Darien had lived with all his life, he vowed to teach Darien what it meant to be part of a family. Especially since he would one day be his son in law, it was best that he knew the warmth of a family so that he could provide such warmth for his beloved daughter.

Mrs. Tsukino sat by Serena's side on the blanket and together mother and daughter watched the two men they loved bond with each other. It was a heartwarming scene.

A tear trailed down Serena's cheek as she watched them with a smile.

"What's wrong?" Mrs. Tsukino asked her daughter when she noticed the tear. Serena shook her head as she smiled at her mother.

"I'm just happy to see Darien and Daddy getting so close." Mrs. Tsukino understood Serena's sentiment.

"He seems to really love you." She mentioned.

"For a boy who grew without the warmth or love of a family, he has more love in him than anyone I've ever known." Serena said proudly.

"The kind of relationship you have with Darien cannot be an uneven yoke." Mrs. Tsukino said thoughtfully.

"What do you mean mom?" Serena asked.

"Well if you and Darien are supposed to be soul mates, then both of you contain half of each other's soul. It means you will have to love him as much as he loves."

"I know. But sometimes I just wish I can give him more. I have grown up with parents that showered me with love. He never had that. Truthfully when you think about it, Darien and I are as different as chalk and cheese yet we click so well. It's amazing isn't it?" Serena asked and expected her mother to agree but when she didn't hear a reply from her mother, she turned to look at the older lady and blinked.

Irene Tsukino was crying silent tears.

"Mommy!" Serena yelled in panic as she stood up and knelt in front of her mother. Her little yell had drawn the attention of everyone around and they watched the two. Mr. Tsukino began walking towards them.

"Mommy what's wrong?" Serena asked worriedly but Irene just shook her head as she covered her face with her hands. Mr. Tsukino reached them and sat by his wife. Gently, he wrapped his arms around his wife and comforted her. The others watched in distress. Martha approached Serena's parents and placed her hand gently on Irene's shoulder.

Mr. Tsukino sighed.

"What happened?" He asked Serena and Serena shook her head in confusion. Darien reached her then and knelt to put his arms around her.

"We were talking about you and Darien bonding and I mentioned how Darien have had no parents but grew up very well unlike me who have always had a mom and dad and I don't know…" Serena said miserably. Mr. Tsukino and Martha looked at each other, comprehension crossing heir features.

"I see. Serena there is something we have to tell you." He said. Irene immediately perked up in alarm.

"Kenji don't!" she said quickly.

"We can't keep hiding it from her. Especially since it's been bothering you this much lately."

"But…"

"Irene, Kenji is right. Serena has the right to know." Martha said softly.

"What are you talking about?" Serena asked. By this time the others had drawn closer. Kenji sighed and turned serious eyes to Serena.

"About your birth Serena." He said. Irene hid her face on her husband's chest. She was so very afraid. Afraid that if Serena knew the truth, she would no longer call her 'mother'. She was afraid to lose her precious daughter.

"Martha?" Kenji looked to Molly's mom who nodded.

"Serena please do not be upset about what you're about to hear." Martha began but was caught off by Serena.

"You mean the fact that I'm not mommy and daddy's real daughter?"

With wide eyes they all turned to her.

"How…" Irene asked, shocked beyond belief.

"At first it was a guess." Serena answered.

"When…how long…" Kenji asked.

"Since I could think coherently. I started to suspect around the age of 4."

"How….why?" Irene asked, a devastating fear clutching at her heart as she thought of the possibility that they had maybe treated Serena with some sort of coldness that had made her decided that they weren't her family.

Serena sighed as she sat properly; her knees were killing her from kneeling. To say the others were shocked was an understatement. They had never suspected such a thing except for Pluto who being the time keeper was privy to some knowledge. But no one was as shocked as Sammy who slid to the ground on his knees as memories of all the years he spent with his sister passed before his eyes only to learn that his sister wasn't really his sister.

"Like I said, I started to suspect around four. It was always pointed out to me how different I looked compared to my family. For a long time I ignored it but some sort of suspicion began to creep in my mind. And then at five when we moved to Jubban and Troy and his family also moved here, my suspicion grew. Why did I look more like Troy and his family and less like my own? At age eight, I became sure that I wasn't your blood child. I don't know how I knew, I just did. But of course that accident happened and I lost some memories of my childhood including the suspicion until I traveled to Romania to go visit Aunty. While I was there, my suspicion from so long ago caught up with me and I began researching.

Then I found the note in my locker from Chrissy saying 'help me', and then I met Troy who told me about a dead twin of Chrissy's. Things started to come together and the further I investigated the clearer it became until both Troy and I realized that we were siblings during the battle with Beryl.

Apparently, the people I had been reborn in had been poor. During pregnancy with me, Beryl had felt a strong power and traced it to the babies within my mother and they had made a deal that if she would give one of the children to Beryl, she would make them rich beyond their wildest dream."

They all gasped,

"So they traded you for wealth?" Amara asked in anger. Her anger was sympathized by all of them.

"Pretty much. When we were born, somehow I got chosen to be the sacrificial lamb instead of Chrissy. Beryl told them to put me under a particular cherry blossom tree and she would pick me up. Under that cherry tree they would find a sac with gold and precious jewels. And true to her promise, they found the wealth and left me under the cherry blossom tree.

Beryl eventually approached me to take me but even as a baby my senses were very attuned to dark powers. In defense, the crescent moon insignia on my forehead flared to life and trapped beryl in the arctic. That's why she could never leave that place and sent others to do her dirty works for her." Serena finished with a sigh.

"And under that cherry blossom tree in America where we went for vacation is where found you." Irene added.

"We decided to stay longer in America so that when we returned back to Japan, no one would question whether you were ours or not because at the time Irene was supposedly barren could not have kids. We had been married for six years and had tried everything but she could not get pregnant. So if we stayed oversees for some years we could claim that Irene became pregnant there."

"Then they came back to Jubban five years later where you met Molly at the kindergarten and you two became inseparable."

"My mother, Queen Serenity I mean, in thanks for adopting me into your home and for loving me granted you your deepest wish, and that was to birth a child which led to the birth of Sammy." Serena added.

"Wow…what a crazy story." Mina commented.

"Nothing in regards to the princess is normal." Trista said and they all laughed.

"To me, Irene mama and Kenji papa are my mother and father and Sammy is my brother. This is the family I grew up surrounded with and I couldn't be prouder to be part of it." When Serena said that, a load as heavy as lead lifted off Irene and Kenji's shoulders and the two embraced their daughter. Blood or not, Serena was their daughter and no one was going to deny that!

Sammy was very relieved as well. He knew then that no matter what, Serena would still and always be his big sister, blood or not. In happiness he joined the family hug.

* * *

They returned home quarter to six but as they entered their district, a strangely creeping sense overtook them. The streets were quiet and the air was still. Serena was asleep and didn't notice what was going on. Rei, Hotaru and Darien's senses went in overdrive mode. Deciding it was best to leave the non-scouts outside the limit of the small town, the scouts with the exception of Serena went to check what was going on.

What they found was quite shocking.

They came upon a bizarre scene of people sleeping in the middle of the streets, sidewalks and the likes. It was as if they had dropped dead where they walked. With a sense of foreboding, Darien and the girls backed up back to back and scanned the area for anything out of place.

Calling on her mercury computer, Amy scanned the entire town and on the screen those who could see watched as arrows and lines flashed to a single destination. Directly in front of Amy was a big tree to the side of the road and beside it sat a small innocent looking flower.

"A flower?" Amara asked since she was besides Amy and had seen what the computer had pointed to.

"Only one way to find out." Amy said as she immediately called on her mercury powers and transformed into the hero of ice.

"Shine Aqua illusion!" she called out her attack towards the flower. Seconds before it touched its intended target, the flower uprooted itself and jumped up into the sky. It landed on claw like feet, like a crabs and raced towards them.

Mars who had immediately transformed sent her rings of fires toward the approaching offender but it easily dodged, jumping so high to land on the glass walls of a skyscraper building.

Mars and Mercury kept attacking, trying to buy time for the rest of the scouts to transform too. When they finally did, Jupiter started on the offense.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!" She cried out, directing her attack at the flower that was watching them from its position on another skyscraper.

It easily dodged her attack and landed several feet in front of them. The two opposing sides stared at each other.

"Who or what are you!" Venus demanded.

From the flower bud, it started to unfold and in its place revealed a very pale human like figure to the waist where it connected to the green crablike legs. It had pink hair in waves down its back. If it wasn't a monster, it would be beautiful.

"Kisenian blossom" It said in a squeaky high pitched voice and once again sped towards them.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep submerge"

"Dead Scream!"

Uranus, Neptune and Pluto's attack were too slow for the flower. Its speed was incredible and it used it to its advantage. After all, you can't hurt what you can't touch.

"We have to slow it down somehow!" Mars yelled, becoming frustrated with their efforts.

Touching the ground, Tuxedo Mask commanded the earth to open up underneath the flower but the flower sensed this and jumped once again onto a skyscraper.

"Damn it!" Uranus cursed.

The flower jumped toward them and Tux let loose a whirlwind of thorny roses which manage to push the flower back and wounded it. In anger it stretched out it arms towards the scouts. The scouts who had seen this come tried to jump out of the way but the flower in anticipation for this turned its hand into fines which spread rapidly and trapped the Inners, slamming them into various poles, buildings and phone boots. The impacts with which the Inners hit was so brutal that they passed out except for Jupiter who though conscious could barely catch her breath from the pain.

The Outers, in shock and rage, sent their attacks toward the flower but it dodged again and again. It spread it vine hand towards the unprepared Tux and would have succeeded in wounding him brutally but Saturn appeared before him and shielded him with her glaive wall.

At the same time, the flower directed its other hand towards the remaining Outers who were caught off guard by the sudden attack on Darien and were unprepared for the double attack of the flower. While its vines from one hand beat on Saturn's wall, the vines from its other hand wrapped around the three older scouts and small lights travelled from them to it.

"It's draining us!" Michelle said desperately as she felt her energy travel from her body.

"Damn you to hell." Uranus chocked out as she forcibly tried to untangle herself from the vine.

And it was at this scene in which Sailor Moon came upon.

* * *

Nearly ten minutes after the scouts had left, Serena woke up. She realized she was in the car by herself. She stretched and stepped out of the car. Following the sounds of her family she walked toward them, wondering where the heck they were.

"What's going on?" she asked as she drew nearer to them. They sat in a circle and had a worried look on their faces.

"Mommy!" Rini said and ran towards Serena who picked her up.

"Hey baby, where are the girls and Darien?" she asked again.

"When we got here, they sensed that something was wrong in the town. They said the air was still and it was too quiet. They went to check and haven't returned yet." Molly explained. Serena moved away from the car so she could have a clear view of the town that lay before her. Closing her eyes, she tried to summon her powers to her finger tips but nothing came. She sighed.

'Am I really that powerless?' she thought to herself. Her sense of danger seems to have disappeared and try as she might, she could not open a mind link towards the scouts to find out what was going on.

"I'm going to go help them." She said as she set Rini back down.

"What?" they yelled.

"But Mommy, are you ok?" Rini asked.

"I don't know sweetie but I must try something." She said.

"This is foolhardy!" Kenji Tsukino said worriedly. What was the point of her daughter going out there if she couldn't fight in her condition?

"Maybe so but right now my scouts need me and as their leader, I cannot let them down." She answered as she began running towards the town. They others ran after her trying to stop her. She had barely made it past the cars when a man with familiar features appeared randomly in front of her. She came to a sudden stop as she wondered who he was and what he was doing there. Those running finally caught up to her and the strange man.

"Who are you?" Serena asked.

"Darien's childhood and best friend." He answered with some sort of amusement.

"Darien never mentioned you to me before." Andrew said with puzzlement. He knew Darien best and Darien never mentioned having a childhood best friend. Andrew's words seemed to baffle the man for a minute. His eyes seemed unfocused and suddenly he snapped back to attention.

"Maybe it's because you're not that close to him." The man said and Andrew glared at him.

"What do you want with us?" Serena asked, starting to suspect the guy to be a lot more than he appeared to be. She suddenly remembered Lita saying that someone who claimed to be Darien's childhood friend had come to visit Darien some few days ago.

"What I want…?" he said and winds began to pick around him. Rose petals like a whirlwind flew towards Serena and her company and they brought their arms over their eyes to protect themselves.

"I want you dead and out of Darien's life you wench!" He yelled loudly and the flower storm picked up more. The petals began cutting them.

"Ouch!"

"Stop it!"

Serena's friends and family cried out in moans of pain and when Rini slipped to the ground in tears, Serena snapped. Calling on her life force, she drew out her powers from the heart of the moon and cried out, "Moon Crystal Power!"

In a twist and turn of her body almost in a hypnotic dance, Sailor Moon appeared. Stretching out her wand, light beams began to dance around her.

"Moon Crystal Halation!" she chanted. The beams of light poured out around them and headed toward the source of the rose petal attacks. The man, seeing the attack coming disappeared.

When the light show disappeared, Serena's powers had healed the cuts and bruises on the others body.

"Come Sailor Moon, come see your friends die!" the man's loud voice laughed gleefully before it disappeared.

"You guys get in the car and be ready to drive away if anything happens. I'll be back." She said to them and teleported away. The others watched with a heavy heart and prayed that the scouts would come out alright and victorious.

* * *

Sailor Moon appeared at the top of a skyscraper and looked down to see some of her scouts unconscious, others in bondage and Tuxedo Mask and Saturn under the protection of Saturn's silence wall.

She took of her tiara.

"Moon Tiara action!" she cried out and threw it like a Frisbee. The familiar cries of their leader restored a nearly lost hope in the scouts and the tiara spiraled down until it cut through the vines binding Uranus, Neptune and Pluto. The tiara turned around and came back to cut through the vines that were beating down on the wall that protected Saturn and Tuxedo Mask.

Moon jumped from atop the building, landing gracefully on the ground between her scouts and the monster.

Angered at the new scout's arrival and disturbance, the kesinian blossom directed both its hands towards Serena. Venus who had regain consciousness called out her attack and locked the flower in place the moment Sailor Moon let loose her crystal power. Unable to move and get out of the way, Moon's power disintegrated the flower.

The only remainder of it was smoke screen like display which soon disappeared to reveal the man who had confronted Serena just some few minutes before.

"You're behind this!" Jupiter asked as she staggered Toward Serena. The rest of the unconscious scouts were awake and they too moved closer towards their princess.

The man laughed evilly and flower petals danced around his body. In seconds, the brown haired human looking boy was replaced by someone who had the same Appearance as Alan, the alien boy who had traveled to the earth with his 'sister' to seek the doom tree. The same long baby blue hair with pink highlights at the front to the sides. Same pale with underlying green skin and slighted eyes.

However this man had on a white stylish loose fitting suit with a black shoulder pad that held in place a long blue Cape. The neckline of his suit down the center was the same blue as the coach.

The scouts gasped at the transformation of this young man.

"Who are you!" Uranus demanded. The man just walked closer to them and smiled at Darien.

"It's been a long time Darien." He said warmly which surprised the others.

"How do you know my name?" Darien asked. A heart breaking hurt look replaced the young man's smile as he stared at Darien in horror.

"Darien it's me! Fiore remember?" he yelled desperately.

"Fiore?" Darien said, searching through his memories for anything vaguely familiar about this man.

"You saved my life remember? That rainy day when you took me to the hospital after I had passed out when we were young!" he said, his eyes seeking, begging Darien to remember.

Still nothing he said made ring a bell in Darien's mind. There was something familiar about the strange man to be sure but Darien could not quite put a hand on what the familiarity came from.

"I'm afraid that you either have the wrong person or I just don't remember anything." He said.

"I don't have the wrong person! I promised to bring you back roses remember?"

"Roses?"

Moon moved closer to Tuxedo Mask and he reached out his hands to her. She took it and looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure you don't remember anything?" she asked him softly.

"I don't."

"I want to believe that this guy is just a lunatic but I have a strong suspicion that you two might really know each other."

Darien looked from his lover to the man who stared at them with empty eyes then back to Moon. He sighed.

"Maybe I need some time to think back. You already know I suffer from Amnesia. I'll do my best to remember." Darien said to both Serena and to Fiore.

Fiore sighed sadly and floated up.

"I'll be back in a week. I hope you've remembered me by then." Fiore said and disappeared.

The scouts looked at each other then at Darien and wondered what was going on. Taking out her tiara, Sailor Moon looked around at the unconscious people. She raised it up and called out her moon princess healing powers.

When the power died down, the people awoke in confusion. With no explanation fort coming, they went about their routine as if nothing happened at all. During the release of her healing powers, Sailor Moon teleported the scouts back into the car at the outskirt of town. As soon as her transformation fell, she fainted.


End file.
